The Menga Region : A New Beginning
by Water Dragon Slayer Kaijeno
Summary: Our Four Trainers,Matthew and his Pichu-Sparx ,Aria and her Victini-Vic,Ashton and his Gallade-Blade, and Kyte and her new partner Manaphy- Kiki. As they traveled throughout the region they encounter new friends and rivals, An older Ash , The Mysterious Red ,Tobais daughter? ,The ferocious Team Chaotic and also as there traveling the group might get a little love along the Way.
1. Chapter 1

**_Guys_**** this is an redo of since my grammar was way off.**

**As usual this is my first story based on Pokémon hope you like it**

dFriend

Comrade

Savior

Those three words define Pokemon.

Pokemon are mystical creatures who live in this world.

We play with them.

We take Care of them.

And most people have them as pets or companions.

But most of all, we battle with them.

Pokemon Trainers use Pokemon to battle other people's Pokemon to prove how skillful they are, but to truly prove your worth you must take the Pokemon League challenge. You must collect all 8 gym league Badges and when you get all 8 you can enter the championship and battle the champion. Most people lose to the champion but they never give up until they're victorious.

In addition to Trainers there are coordinators who enter in contest to earn the title of Top Coordinator. They do things like creating cool tricks with Pokemon moves. In order to become a top coordinator you have to Collect 6 ribbons. You must then win the grand festival.

But that isn't me.

The Menga Region: A tropical paradise and home to our Gracidea Perfume, made by our Gracidea flowers in floral villages.

My name is Matthew Flora. Call me Matt for short.

Oh and this is my partner Sparx, a rare Pichu.

Hey don't forget about me?

Alright. This is Aria Mirai. Call her Ari.

We're both 16 and we are about to start our journey into the world of Pokemon. Wish us luck.


	2. Looking back

"The new Menga champion is Matthew Flora!" the announcer said from the bullhorn.

"I did it! I finally accomplished my dream of becoming a champion! I finally-" *Crash*

"OW!"

_Matt's Room, 2nd Floor_

As I observed my surroundings I realized I was in my room. "It was all just a dream." I said as I got up from the wooden floor.

"Well it's a new day. Time to get to work."

My name is Matthew Flora, and this is the Menga region, a lush full paradise. I live in Petal Village, home to our Garcidea Flowers, our Rumble Area Café, and the Final Gym Leader. At first the village was only famous for Garcidea and the Café. but I when I was 8 years old I told my parents to turn the Garcideas into perfume. It was a long shot, but it became a worldwide sensation. Oh, and my family actually founded the village.

Sparx greeted me as I walked downstairs half-asleep.

"Morning Buddy" my Pichu said with a smile

"Morning."

"I hear the Shaymin are coming today," Sparx said.

My eyes opened wide when I heard this. "Really?" I chuckled. "Well we're going to meet some old friends then."

As I continue to head downstairs I remember something: I can fully understand Sparx. Other people assume he's just saying "Pichu Pi Pi Chu", but I guess that since I've been with him for so long I guess I understand Sparx's language. His spiky ears also make him unique.

_1st Floor_

"Morning sweetie," my mother said as she gave me and Sparx a plate full of eggs and bacon and Pokemon Food.

"Morning. {Pichu}" said Sparx.

"Morning Mom," I said as I ate my breakfast.

"So. you're leaving tomorrow on your journey huh? It's gonna be so lonely here," she said as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. You have Kimi here, right?" Kimi is my younger sister.

"*sniffs* I know, but a bird has leave the nest sometime so I'l; do whatever I can," she said as she headed to the living room. "Oh and Happy Birthday Matthew."

*laughs* "Thanks."

_Petal Village_

I was lying on the flowers with a Shaymin on top of me.

"I'm gonna miss this place especially you Garci." I sighed.

Shaymin smiled. "Can I come?" (Shay Shay)

Sparx translated Shaymin's response.

"Sorry, but your family might be worried." I replied.

Shaymin whimpered.

"I know but I'll miss you," said Shaymin.

"MATT! MATT! MAAAAAAATT!" someone called.

Huh? I was looking around for the sound until I looked up and I saw a person sitting on a tree. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack Ari."

"I know. Happy birthday man! Now we're both 16!" Aria said as she climbed down the tree.

Her name is Aria Mikari, my childhood friend and occasional rival. She only hangs out with me because she was bullied in her hometown. When she moved here she toughened up, but she still won't trust anyone else. Her family, no the WHOLE village, thinks that where gonna hook up someday.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! It's just you and me heading out into the world." she said proudly. "Oh yeah I finally got my starter Pokemon."

"Oh really? Let's see it!" I said happily.

The fire was in her eyes when she finally said, "All right SEEDOT! COME ON OUT!" The said Pokemon emerged from the poke-ball she threw into the air..

"Wow! These are rare in the Menga Region!" I said in a tone of surprise.

"True. Oh, Professor Mistress said to come to the lab immediately," Aria said

"Huh? Well let's go!"

'Laboratory of Madness? She has got to change that,' I thought.

"Hi Professor Mistress," we both greeted.

"Hello! I got your PokeDices here for you. They're the newest version available!" the Professor replied.

"Huh? It looks like a fusion of the PSP and Nintendo DS!" Aria Exclaimed

"Hey, I don't make them." the professor said

*Sighs* "Well I can't keep everyone waiting. Let's go to my house so we can begin the party!"

As we headed over there we celebrated my birthday. I got some traveling clothes for me and Sparx, an XTRANSCEIVER, and lots of other good stuff. It was fun but tomorrow is when my, no OUR, journey really begins.


	3. Our Dreams

_**Allright F**_**olks Just one More Hometown Story and were on to the real thing**

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNN ACTION**

* * *

_Man I had the best party ever but man am I tired so me and Aria are in our old tree house its pretty big._

Aria: *burps* oh that was good food *burps*

Matt: Man you really are a tomboy.

Aria: And proud of it.

Matt: well Tomorrow im gonna be trainer

Aria: And I am gonna be a coordinator.

Matt: Heh hey can I ask why you want to be a coordinator.

Aria: Well remember when we first met.

Matt: Oh yeah that memory is still engraved.

**Flashback 10 years ago**

Matt 7 yrs old: Sigh Come on Kimi you can do it

Kimi 3 months old.*tries to stand but fails*

Mom: Aw better luck next time oh Matthew some new neighbor are coming so can u greet them for me since im dealing with kimi and your farther not here so …

Matt: Ok mom*leaves *

**Outside**

Matt: Morning sparx

Pichu: Chu Chu *smiles*

Matt: Hey we have some new neighbors come with me okay

Pichu: Pichu *Jumps on his head*

Matt: Okay hey look there's Calin *walks to him* YO CALIN

Calin 7 years old: huh? *look over and see him* Hey

_Calin is my best Friend He's staying here with his uncle helping out on his new job idea called rumble arena Café. He a pure techie at heart and when he works on something he never stops oh he also has a sister Valerie If you mess with her he'll go off like a prime ape. His Dad Is Part of the Jenny Police Force but has been missing over a year now. His Mom Is really kind But she's very sick The reason they moved here was to help her out because of the clean air here._

Matt: Hey what you working on.

Calin: Well I am Making pokemon toys for the rumble area this is Zaptos *show him*

Matt: Cool Oh and thanks for the Pichu Rumple toys for me.

Calin : Yeah Oh yeah did you here my cousin moving here.

Matt: Oh so I guess these are the new neighbors mom were talking about.

Calin: Yep oh here there are

Wow I never see a moving truck It look like the Dave Hester YUUP truck from Storage wars.

Calin: Uncle John Auntie Kari

_Wow John look pretty laid back Hazel eyes short brown hair wearing a red shirt And khakis. Kari Look Pretty serious Long Pink hair with bangs covering her left eye red eyes And it look likes she wearing a lab coat is she that lab assistant Elisa I Mean Mistress was talking about ?_

John: He there Buddy *picks him up* how yer doing.

Calin: *laughs* im fine Hi auntie.

Kari: Hello Nephew I see your working on something

Calin: Yeah Uncle John Left me an important task Making the Rumble toys I've already finished 381 toys.

Kari: excellent Work Oh I have some medicine for your mother I should help her out *pull it out*

Calin: Oh Really thank you SO MUCH! Im goanna give this to her now *go in the house*

Kari: Ok were this Flora person they said that there were goanna greet us.

John: I really don't know

Matt: oh that my cue *head over * Ummmm My name is Matthew Flora Family Founder Of Petal Village And First to came up with the Garcidea perfume .

Kari:: Huh? Aren't you a little young to be a tour guide.

Matt: Yes Yes I am.

Kari: I see *squats down and stares at Matt* Matthew are a bully?

Matt: Huh? What a bully?

John: Matt Can I call you Matt?

Matt: Yeah people call me that.

John: Alright. *squat down* A bully is when Someone bigger or has higher authority Bosses people around or hurts them or push them around

Matt: That's Terrible I'll have you know that im not that Kind of person nor there anyone here like that and if there are My friend sparx will Electrocute them

Pichu: Chu Chu *salute*

Kari: My word this Pichu *grabs Pichu*

Matt: Hey.

Kari: Its ears are spiky Its tail is yellow beside black and it shiny pokemon at that *hugs Sparx forcefully * This pokemon amazing

Matt: Stop your gonna….

Pichu: *screams* PPPPPIIIICHHHHHUUUUUUU*Unleashes Thunder*

Kari: Scream Like a Opera woman* W-wow what power *puts him back on Matts head*

Matt: *sigh * well lets get Your bags *Takes a Deep breath* ZANGOOSE SQUAD FRONT AND CENTER!

Zangoose:*appears* roars**

Matt: help them out with there bags please *zangoose nods and takes out bags*

John: Whoa Those Pokemon are rare In the Menga.

Matt: yeah The professor here Migrated them here .

Kari: Oh Elisa

Matt: *shushing Kari*Don't say her name like that look I know you're the new assistant but never called her Elisa she prefers mistress Elisa .

Kari: *sigh* just like her we were Friends in a researcher lab in Unova .

?: Mommy Did we reach the place.

Matt: Huh?

_A girl pop out of the Truck Looking drowsy she look exactly like her mom except her bangs are even smaller_

John: Hey there sleepy head meet your neighbor Matthew flora

Girl: Huh *looks at matt* *whine and hides behind Kari*

Matt: Oh Does Pichu Scare you ?

Pichu: Pi?

Kari: Oh she afraid of meeting new people she was bullied in our hometown

Matt: Oh No *goes to the girl and smiles* Hi what's your name

Girl: A-a-a-aria?

Matt: Well nice to meet you Aria from now on im goanna call you Ari okay?

Aria: O-okay

Matt: Oh and this is my partner Sparx a pichu say hello sparx

Pichu: *goes on Aria head* Pichu Pi Pi *smiles*

Aria: *giggles* Your Cute Sparx.

John: Hey you giggled its been I while,.

Aria: I know Pichu Can you show me one your moves.

Matt: Ok then Sparx aim at that Bolder *Sparx aims* USE CHARGE BEAM!

Pichu: Jump High* CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU *An electric ball appears* PICHU!*unleashes charge beam and turning the Boulder into rubble*

John: Incredible!

Pichu: *proud Gives thump up*

Kari: such Power from a small pkmn.

Pichu *ear twitches*

Matt: *shocked* Um don't Call him small or else he'll …..

Pichu: Pissed* PPPPPPIIIICCHHHUU *Thunder *

Kari: *screams* Well I learned a lesson.

Matt: I have to keep training him he can be stronger that way when I grow up ill be the best trainer ever

Aria: Well I'll be the best Coordinator ever.

Matt: Why do want to be that ?

Aria: after watching My favorite trainers Dawn And May on Tv In the Grand festival It inspired me to become one

Matt: yeah When I was watching Ash kectum Going to region to region Challenging every gym and winning even though he never won a league he kept on going I mean He challenge the Gym Here And lost Then 3 days later he came back and won after seeing him win our gym that got me to become a pokemon trainer when I grow up

Aria: Well lets hope our dreams come Ture

Matt Yeah oh and if anyone messes with you ill protect you .

Aria: Really?

Matt; I swear on the Great Arceus .

Pichu: Pi p *places his hand on his chest*

Aria: Pinky promise? *pull out her pinky*

Matt: Pinky Promise? *Pull out his pinky and shakes*

Sparx: Pichu *put his hand in too*

Matt: *laughs*

Aria: *laughs*

Present

Aria: Yeah that was great. But not as great when you garci from those hunters.

Matt: all thanks to Sparx

Sparx: {Pi pi pichu}Got that right

Gari: Shaymin.{hey Sparx Let fly on my back}

Sparx: PICHUUUUU {COOOOOLLLL }*jumps on Garci and fly off*

Aria: Heh heh there having fun

Matt: Yep

Aria: Hmmmm*grins* Say Matt

Matt: Hmm?

Aria: *seductively * *moves closer*It just the two of us.

Matt: *blushes*Huh?

I forgot the most IMPORTANT thing about her She constantly flits with me and then Jokes about it man you really play with a guys heart like that but when some one see us…..

Calin: *open the hatch*Matthew and Aria Literally Sittin in tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Matt: *blushes* Huh? It n-n-n-n-not what it looks like.

Aria:You Perv *starts to beats the crap out Matt*

Matt: Hey hey Stop it. Hold it down with the Puc-*ari land a hit*Gackk

…She beats me up for her mess *sigh* its goanna be a long road ahead of us

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD CUT**

**Alright Now The Poll Wasn't there the the last time so it should be there now Also if you don't understand by signature moves ill give you an example **

**Flygon Lv 50**

**signature move **

**Dessert dance Flygon use his wings and flys around in a eerie fashion greatly Raising All pkmn party stats For 3 turns**

**Ninetales Lv 40**

**Signature Move **

**Blazing Fox Use his Nine tails to create A giant Fire Fox Dealing great damage But need to Recharges for 1 turn May cause Burn status.**

**You understand now I need something Like that Okay Oh and give me some Gym leader they have to be a master of one type Oc please Thank you read and reveiw **


	4. Our Journey begins

_**Well here the the Chap**_

_**AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD ACTION**_

* * *

_Well today's the day Really and r\truly I couldn't sleep last night same goes for Sparx As we got out bed and took a shower while Sparx was in his wooden bathing I realize Something that I'm not going alone Aria's coming with us. As I put on my Clothes I almost forgot I had my new clothes For traveling so I took those off . First I put on the Sleeveless Blue Shirt Then I Put on the Red Long sleeve Jacket That had Four Pockets two for each side and left it unzip , then I put on The Black baggy pants with a belt to hold the pokeballs some blue running shoes, and last but not least a headband with a Pichu on it. I decided that with the headband I was goanna change my hairstyle so I put it on and I put two bangs covering the sides of my face my hair kind of look like that Aikiza Inkisi Girl from yugioh Except that the bangs are shorter and my hair is white. Now for Sparx He only had a red bandanna So I tied it around his neck. _

Matt: Well that about…..YIKES I forgot the most Important thing a trainer need?

Pichu: What?

Matt: A backpack?

_I got a medium size blue backpack it had my pokedex in there so I took that out and put that in the front pocket of my jacket and my new X-System (Pokegear to call Check Status of pokemon Health, and other app that you need to install ) So I put that and clamp it on my wrist ,and a …Luxury Ball?_

Matt: Huh What this for ?

Sparx: *sigh* it for me you didn't exactly capture me .

Matt: But didn't you say that you hated poke balls.

Sparx: Once you capture me I'm coming out.

Matt: Okay *touches Sparx with the Luxury ball and disappears into the ball and start to beep and move*

_So this is how it reacts when you capture it *stop moving * _

Pichu: *comes out* Ok I know I said I hated poke balls but in there was Awsome!

Matt: So Put You back In?

Pichu: Hell no?

Matt: *laughs*

_As I head downstairs mom and kimi Made a huge breakfast for me and Sparx boy did we enjoyed it._

**Petal Farm Entrance**

Mom : Do you have everything, Socks, money Clean underwear?

Kimi: Mommy.

Matt: Yeah Mom You're Overreacting .

Mom : Oh *Hugs him * If your even a little bit homesick come home straight away.

Matt: *trying not hug her* don't worry okay? Aright Nows where the…hell…..is …..ARIA?

Aria: *waves while running * Hey don't forget about me?

_Whoa she looks….HOT I mean WHOA she was wearing that same outfit Hazel was wearing in rune factory 3 except She's wearing jeans under the Short skirt _

Matt: *blushes* W-ww-whoa Ari you look AWSOME.

Ari: Really thanks my mom made it from a design from a game that was awesome back then right Mom?

Kari; It was great.

John Ah that game.

Ari: Umm If you guys don't mind…

Matt: We'll be Taking of now. *start to walk*

Kari: Good luck on your jouney.

John: Take care of Aria would ya

Matt: I will.

Kimi: Make Sure you come back Boyfriend Girlfriend.

All parents looked at Kimi: HuH

Aria: Will Do.

Matt: *blushes* C-cc-c-c-cut that out alright *takes off*

Aria: Hey wait for me *runs to Matt*

Mom: I really think that this journey will get them even closer.

John : I think so too.

Kari: You'll make an excellent Sister-in law.

Sparx: *on Matt shoulder but looking at the Mountains behind petal villages* (huh What that weird aura I just felt hmmmm it probably nothing)

**Mountains**

Man in black: Sir target is leaving the village shall we intercept?

Man in White: No We shall continue to observe. Lets move.

Man in Black: SIR *Packs up*

Man in White: (Soon Experiment Px you will back in my Hand as you know it)

**Route 1**

Matt: Man I Have never been this far off from the entrance

Aria: Well all have now are our pokemon.

Matt: Yeah I guess we have to-ARI LOOK OUT *pushes her out the way*

_What the that look like Hyper Beam I got her out the way but the tress got obliterated ._

Matt: *pants* Whew that was close.

Aria: *Blushes* Matt ummm can you..

Matt: Huh ?

_I didn't understand at first but when I look down …my hand or hands was on here chest . At first i thought I was dreaming so I gave them a good squeeze Then I heard a moan from her when I heard that Quickly got of her_

Aria: *Grins* You know its impolite to grope someone breasts

Matt: *bowing down* Im Soooooooo SORRY I did not mean to that/

Aria: Its alright most would have kick you you in the nuts but you just saved me so considered that your reward

Matt: *put up his head* THAT ANT FUNNY DAMINT*squawks* Huh?

Aria: What the

_We saw a huge Bird Pokemon Sitting on the tree branch that was destroyed_

Aria: WHOA THAT'S A BRAVRIY

Matt: Bravriy Huh *pull out the Pokedex*

#628 Normal/Flying

_Braviary is an eagle-like Pokémon. His face and underside are a navy blue, while his back and the dorsal side of his wings are dark red. He has a bright blue cere above his yellow beak, from which extends a red, three-pointed crest. White plumes sprout from each point of the crest, and similar feathers are present on the sides of Braviary's face. Along with the feathery "mane" on the back of his head and neck, these features resemble a Native American war bonnet. Braviary's legs are feathered down to its feet, ending in spiky feathers on the upper portions of Braviary's large yellow talons. These powerful claws are tipped with black nails. His tail feathers are mainly red, with a blue tip and a yellow subterminal band._

_Gender differences_

_Braviary is a male-only species. Mandibuzz is regarded as a female counterpart, but is a separate species that cannot produce Rufflet Eggs._

_Special abilities_

_Braviary, like most other bird-like Pokémon, learn a multitude of wind-based moves, as well as many aerial attacks. They are uncommonly strong, and can easily fly while gripping an automobile in its talons. Their agility and gracefulness in flight is truly a spectacle to behold._

_Behavior_

_Heedless of danger, Braviary fights fearlessly and relentlessly. They are very courageous, as evidenced by its species name as the "Valiant Pokémon". They also seem to have a strong flock dynamic, fighting without pause to protect their friends and family. It is said that the more wounds it has, the more respect it gets from its comrades._

Matt : Its Lv 20 Pokemon.

Aria: Lv 20 huh it doesn't even look like one it the picture it must be a shiny *Pull out a pokeball* GALE COME ON OUT!

_She threw the poke ball and her Seedot came out But something didn't feel right so check the pokedex And seedot is only a lv 6 but that not what bothering me._

Sparx: Matt She At Type disavantage!

_That it Grass types aren't good with Flying types_

Aria: Use Bullet Seed1

Matt: Ari wait it's a type disadvantage

Aria: Huh?

Gale: SEEDOTTTTT *Unleashes Bullet seed*

Braviry: *doges and use Arial Ace* *Squawks*

Ari: Oh Man Return Quick *Gale returns Quickly in the pokeball* Whew

Matt :Sparx

Sparx : I know{Pi}

Matt: USE THUNDER!

Sparx: TAKE THIS{PICHUUUUUUUUUUU}*Use Thunder*

Braviry: *Squawks in pain and faints *

Matt: All right time for the Co de grace *Goes in his bag* GOOOOOO POKEBA- Huh?

Aria: Huh? What wrong?

Matt: *scratches his hair and laughs* Ummm Funny story I didn't bring any poke balls.

Sparx and Aria Facepalm.

Aria: Baka!*Look in her bag* A women is always…. Prepared?

Matt: What with you.

Aria: *scratches her hair and laughs* I didn't bring any either.

Sparx and Matt Facepalm.

Matt: Who's the Baka know!

Aria: HEY IT AINT MY FALUT THAT YOU FORGOT YOURS TOO.

Matt : WELL EXSCUSSE ME MIS- Uh Oh.

Braviry: *Squwaks Pissed*

Aria: Its Pissed now

Braviry: *Prepares Hyper Beam.

Matt: Whoa Whoa Whoa PICHU CHARGE BEAM QUICK!

Sparx: CHU CHU CHU CHU PICHUUUUUU{COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON EAT THIS} *Launches Charge Beam*

_Thank God He launched in time And that pokemon is flying._

Matt: Its going going going annnnnd it outta here .

Aria: If Only we had poke balls But we learned something today.

Matt: Yeah

Matt&Aria : Pokemon Battles Are Tough.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD CUT**

**Well wadda think I still need those Signitures moves and gym leader oc**

**Review are like Energizer Batterise they make keep going and going and going**


	5. New Friends

**Okay everyone I have decided to put this in Story format from now on so I'll be Changing the last two chap.**

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD ACTION**

_As headed deeper into the forest after beating that Braviray We Decided to take a quick Rest near a River_

*gronan* "My feet hurt" Aria Said as she Took of her Hat and shoes and place her feet in river "aAhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's the stuff"

_I laugh at this, she pretty cute When she all relaxed Heh even Sparx Laid Back. You know I always wondered that might run into Someone and then they'll come wit-*conk*OW!_

"Ah jezz What the Hell was that" I said as I tried to search for what Conked me in the head. Huh? A Drawing book?

Then All Of a sudden A girl Popped of the Tree With A serious look on her face "DO NOT TOUCH THAT"

_She tackled me to the ground and place her foot on my chest Leaving me defenseless._

Ghaaack "What the hell is your problem"? I said as tried to break free but failed .

_She looked very serious as if I committed a crime. __She has brown hair tied up into a ponytail, side bangs that go all the way down to her chin and greenish-blue eyes. She wears a yellow long sleeved shirt , a white short sleeved unzipped jacket with a hood , blue jeans, silver camera, one black fingerless glove on her left hand and white socks and blue-white sneakers_

"It Very Rude To Take other peoples stuff Ya know" She said As she helped me up

As I got up Ari And Sparx Came out of the water TO check up on me.

Sparx: Hey are you okay? {PiChu Pi pi Chu}

"We heard screaming And… Kyte Larch ?" Aria Said

"Aria Mirai "? The girl said shockingly

_It took 5 seconds From them to be screaming and Hugging So im guessing that there're Best friends._

**6 min later **

_From What Ari Told Me She's those Lound and noisy types but once someone says something that offends or discourages her, she usually goes all quiet and grumpy in which Ari call "hibernation" She snaps whenever someone interrupts her while she's eating, reading or sleeping and doesn't like it when people step on her belongings She relies on her Pokemon's speed to win battles. Despite her unorganized, cocky, stupid, ridiculous way of battling, she is a good team member and knows when to attack and when to retreat. She also likes to eavesdrop on peoples' conversations. Her Main goal in life Is to become a great Sketch artist _

"So you're a sketch Artist" Matt said as he drank some Juice that his Mother made.

She looked up in the sky and said "Yep. I had a friend of mine Use his Abra to teleport me here cause I heard there was a rare barivary here"

Is she talking bout the pokemon that almost killed us ?"Hah well that Pokemon is long gone Me And Sparx Here Send it Packing Since it Attacked us for no reason"

She went From happy to sad know laying on the grass and saying " Aw man well There goes my muse.

_As we Were talking my stomach was growling like no tomorrow._

Kyte Laughed but then her stomach growled and she blushed "Um I saw a Pokemon center at least a quarter mile from here we should probably get there before-VULLLLPIX Huh"

_What we saw In the river was a shock to us A Vulpix in the river trying to break of the current and it looked liked it was drowning. Aria with no hesitation Went in and rescued the Vulpix but it looked Pretty sick So we rushed to that pokemon Center Kyte Saw. We got there just as the sun was about the sun was about to set._

Nurse Joy We need your help STAT this vulpix is sick Kyte Said as Ari Brought the sick vulpix to her.

Oh My this is not good chansey get the kart" The nurse said

As the Chansey brought the Kart She put the vulpix In the Kart And rushed to the back room I hope it okay.

**30 min Later The nurse joy Came back And Ari was the first to get up**

She paused but then said "How is it"

"Its okay its just resting right now" The nurse said calmy

_Every sighed in relive _

"But I cant believe she went through that its not liker her " The Nurse Said to herself

Ari couldn't help but pry in "excuse me but what do you mean"

_Nurse got out of her little trance And started to speak "well That Vulpix Was abandoned A few week ago by its trainer He kept hitting and forcefully training it until he couldn't take anymore and released it I have been taking care of it ever since but vulpix have been trying to go over its limit almost killing herself which would explain this event"_

Ari Was shock to here this she felt the same pain when she was back in her hometown So Then I had to broke the silence .

Well maybe Sparx can talk to her then maybe ill really understand .I Said

Sparx: Fine with me {Pichu Pi}

Kyte and the Nurse Were confused on what I meant so Ari went up and said "Matt Here can fully understand Sparx So if Vulpix Speaks to sparx Sparx can tell him.

_Both of them Were Shocked That I had this ability ._

Wow that's Amazing The Nurse said in Amazement

That cool but Um Nurse do you have anything to eat Kyte Said as rubbed her stomach

As a matter of fact I was just making some chicken soup Would you like some The Nurse Asked

Please The Group said

_The soup was Amazing And As For The Pokemon Sparx , Gale And Kyte Pokemon Her Cyndaquil Trapinch and Leafron They loved the pokemon Food even Sparx said its better than the one back home. Then all of a sudden The Vulpix Came out here._

Hey buddy how you're felling" Aria Said as she Petted the vulpix

_Wow Vulpix accepted her _

I don't believe it She actually let you petted her The Nurse Said "all the Trainer that that tried to pet her just get burned by her Fire Spin"

I thinks she trust me since I rescued her" Aria said as pulls out her pokedex

_#037 Fire_

_Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes and six orange tails. Vulpix also has what looks like orange bangs across its forehead as well as locks of fur. At birth, Vulpix has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. Vulpix has a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter-brown colored paw pads. Vulpix also has a flame inside its body that never goes out._

_**Special abilities**_

_Vulpix are able to wield Fire-type moves naturally, as well as learning a few Ghost-type moves such as Grudge and Confuse Ray. Their Ability, Flash Fire, prevents them from being harmed by Fire moves as well. They are one of very few species that undergo evolution with a Fire Stone._

_**Behavior**_

_Vulpix usually have a friendly, if not spoiled, temperament. When the temperature outside increases, they will expel flames from their mouths to prevent their body from overheating because of the flame inside their bodies. In the wild, Vulpix will feign injury to escape from predators that are more powerful._

_**Habitat**_

_**Grassland Pokémon**_

_Vulpix can be found in grassy plains, near active volcanoes, or in shaded mountainous areas, as well as urban areas such as parks and in avenues, more commonly at night. Vulpix are also found in areas associated with death, such as Mt. Pyre. They are native to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, with occasional sightings in Sinnoh, with a small group living in an isolated part of the Unova region and in some Parts of the Menga region_

Fire spin Extrasensory and Zen Headbutt Huh? It even has the Drought Abilty They say that Vulpixs are the only pokemon to have Drought But its also rare to have one because the main ability is flash fire" as Aria Read from the PokeDex

Wow that amazing I said in amazement

Sparx: *yawns im sleepy *

Well guys im gonna go to bed Night Matt said as he went up the stairs

Me too You coming Kyte said to Aria

Nah I'm gonna stay here with a little longer with Vulpix Aria said as she got up her seat and heads out side "Vulpix you coming"

Vulpix: VulPix Vul *follows her*

Heh those two share the same pain I wish them…..

Good Luck

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD CUT**

**Well I like Story FORMAT BETTER so ill leave it this way**

**Come on guys I really need your need on those two thing I ask you for Pleeeeasee**

**Reviews make me happy **


	6. MY Frist experience

**Well everyone In this Matt is gonna have his first battle **

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD ACTION**

_Well I got to Admit these bed are pretty good. As I went downstairs I got a call from the Professor say ing about we didn't take our pokeballs so sh send them to us Heh heh I thought she call us sooner or later. From what I heard From Kyte Last night Ari was Training Gale For contests since there's one in The next city. Vulpix also wanted to train with her so she decided to Capture her and name Her…..Kyubi ….I Thought I was spelled K-Y-U-U-B-I. Anyway Kyte Decided to come with us since she had nothing better to do said something bout finding her muse with us. Ari felt pretty nervous coming back to her hometown so I did what any guy would to a nervous girl just comfort and said "everything gonna be okay"._

Pokemon Center

?: *sniff* Hmmm his scent he pretty close Darn these stubby legs of mine hang on Matt Im coming !

Near Pauluna City

Oh I'm So Nervous" Aria said shaking like a leaf

Like I said Just be your self From what I heard Bruce isn't there anymore" Kyte said

My eyes were wide open when I heard him "Bruce? Ari isn't that the Large guy who bullied you all the time"

She nodded

Kyte decide to break the silence "So Ari how was your training with your Pokemon?

Aria Face went f rom Depressed to pure Happiness "You woundnt believe what happen last night As I was Train ing Gale we Were doing a bullet seed tornado he was doing great but then all of a sudden he started to glow pure white then all of a sudden his appearance change "

I was pretty confused So the she took Gale poke ball And threw it and what I saw was extraordinary

Huh? Where the Seedot? I Said confusingly

Well Wadda know it evolved into Nuzleaf" Ktye Said in Amusement

Really now" Me and Aria Said While looking at gale.

So that what pokedex meant by That" Aria said

_While we were talking we saw some Fireworks After seeing that We rushed to see what was going on._

Pauluna city

Everyone was running all over the place so I had to find out what was going on .

Um excuse me SIR what going on I said to old man

The old man looked at me oh you must trainers well A famous coordinator and a designer for pokemon clothes is here and she just happen to show up on our Crop festival .

Aria Eyes started to sparkle "The Crop festival is TODAY OH MAN"

Kyte and I had the same idea You wanna go ?

Aria turn us and grabbed the both of us "LETS GO!"

_This is pretty awesome Sparx Played the Electric challenge wear you test your pokemon electric powers he got 2__nd__ place the man said the 1st place winner was a pikachu I wonder if he still we saw the biggest oran berry EVER it was HUGE bigger than a Snorelax Pichu Wanted to take a bite from it but we had to stop him since pichus loves Oren berry so it was pretty tough .We saw a bunch of Cameramen And news reporter covering two people so we decided to v\check it out._

As we got past though the cameras we saw them And was Aria Happy.

OH MY GOD YoUR DAWN The Best Coordinator in Sinnoh Aria said with pure excitement

Yes I am its nice to meet a fan Dawn Said with a smile

Im a coordinator too but I just started I hope be as good as you someday Aria said

The other Man laugh with excitement "Well dawn your gonna put her under your wing.

_Aria was about to pop but this man looked really familiar so I asked him Um you look really familiar have we met before ?_

_He paused for a seconded gave me a quick look and realized that I looked familiar and then he said _"As a matter of fact yes I challenging your towns gym ten years ago"

_That wasn't enough info snice many people challenge our gym but the I saw Pikachu running to him and going on his shoulder That when I realized_… "Your Ash!"

Correct Ash said "its me ummmm what your name again."

Oh that Right Well you met Aria That Kyte And I'm Matthew Matthew Flora .

_The whole crowd went silent and that's when I realized what I did Then al of a sudden the reporters came to me asking me question and every thing dawn grab Kyte hand and ari's while ash did the same to me Ash took out a poke ball and summon his Cyndaquil And use smokescreen giving them the slip ._

Pokemon Center 2nd floor Room 3

Pants thanks for that I said to ash

_Kyte was shocked snice I didn't told her my last name in pokemon center in the woods ._

No prob we were supposed to finds bridesmaids dresses for dawn and the others but we got sidetrack with the festival and paparazzi came

Brides maids ash your getting Married Kyte said with excitement

Yeah its in a town far from here called Starlight Ash said "Hey is that your pichu ?"

Yep met sparx I said as I Show him Sparx

Sparx: Hey Man hows its going

Pikachu: You look pretty tough

Sparx I know that

_Ash was pretty happy since pikachu was happy _

**5 min later The girls left to do shopping**

Hey Matthew When I won your gym back then I told you id give you something If I ever see you again Ash said as he summon inferape

_My mind was a little foggy but … _"Yeah I remember "

Then all of a sudden inferape gave an egg It looked all orengy and flamey

I had a old friend of mine breed it That Is the second generation of my inferape I want you to have it .

I was filled with excitement but then something hit me "wait the same Inferape with the CRAZY BLAZE ABILITY!"

Ash nodded "Yes even though it might not have it I want you take care of it it needs a trainer with love and besides I had that egg for a month and its goanna hatch in 2 days"

I see *laughs* alright ill take it but Ash can you do me a favor?" I said as I put egg in the case .

Sure Want is it" He asked

_I was a litte nervous when I said but…. _"I want you to battle my Sparx against your Pikachu I want to test his strength "

_Ash laughed but HE accepted my challenged and we headed to the Poke center training ground in the back _

_**MATTVSASH**_

_**1 one 1 Battle**_

_All right my frist battle with a legend I checked the pokedex on Sparx he's only a lv 20 while Ash is a Lv ^60 Technically Lv doesn't mean any thing but it proves how much time the put into their training Oh I have the first move ._

Sparx Use Charge Beam I commanded

Pichu Use The Charge beam With full force knowing his opponent is tough

Doge then use Quick attack

_Whoa I never seen such Speed Pikachu Layed down Doging the charge beam then took off at full speed Hitting sparx hard _

Sparx: *Groans* Man your tough {Pichu Pi pi}

Pikachu: Theirs more wear that came from {Pika Pikachu}

Pikachu Use Thunderbolt Ash commanded

Pikachu:PiKACHHHHHUUU

_Damn it literaly tore up the field Pichu Didn't move all and took the hit since he was an electric type it didn't do much damage_ "You call that Power use Thunder

Sparx: Lets see you stand this much volts {PICHUUUU}

_Yeah that right with that much power pikachu should -Huh! He also took the hit like it was nothing ._

Heh heh Pikachu here can take any thunder attacks Ash said Proudly

Me and Sparx Gulps

Use Electra Ball Ash Commanded

Pikachu Lets see you take this {PIKA PIKA CHU}

_As I was about to commanded Sparx His Hand started to Glow Purple And he charged in there and Puched the Attack Out of site Pichu just learned a new move _

Pichu that was Shadow Punch You learned Shadow Punch I said with excitement

Pichu That kinda surprise me I was thinking that I wished I could have punch it out of site and look what happened .

Congrats Ash said "Now lets Continue Us Quick attack

Sparx: Hey lets try the rocket thing?

"Great idea' I said "Use Charge Beam On the ground"

_What Sparx Did Just now is that by using the ground He can actually take off in the air with some Serious speed Right now hes just putting the Charge beam in a Slanted angle So heading to Pikachu And just when there about to Clash_… "SideSwipe it Then use An Uppercut Shadow punch "

_Pichu did said commanded And he ended up high in the air dealing some serious damage _

That was pretty Smart but this match is over Pikachu Use Volt Tackle Ash Commanded

_WHOA THE VOLT TACKLE All of a sudden pikachu Was covered in electricity Only seeing the outline of Pikachu but I ant gonna lose here _"Sparx Rocket Charge Beam Up then Use Shadow Punch

_Pichu Lauched up with full force And Prepared the shadow punch _

Pichu: I'm Gonna Win

Pikachu: No your Not

PichuAnd Pichu: TAKE THIS {Clash Battle }

_Man Sparx punch Is gonna win… or so I thought Sparx gave it his all but Pikachu Power was just too much for Him now hes being take down from Pikachu volt tackle._

Pichu: GHHHHAAAAAA *it's the ground hard And *

VICTOR ASH

_I knew I was gonna Lose but this was great experience for me and Sparx _

Sparx even though you lost you still did great Buddy" I said as I hold Sparx

Sparx: Heh heh Thanks Man{Pichu Pi}

_After that that Ash walk up to me say ing that Sparx has potential for a move He was gonna Teach Sparx Heh heh This was great day for me And Sparx_

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD CUT**

**You guys probably know who the Person in the first line and you also know the move ash is gonna teach Sparx **

**As always review please**


	7. MY Frist experience Part 2

_**Okay this one was a litte rushed so you might see more mistakes than usual**_

_**AAANNNNNDDDD ACTION **_

Aria POV (Yes Finally My Turn)

_Well Me Dawn And Kyte are going shopping together Pauluna city since I know the best place that sells the best clothes _

Pauluna City - La Blue Designs

Oh wow these clothes Are too cute" Dawn Said as she tried on A red Bridesmaids Dress.

_Kyte was also trying out clothes until dawn Threw a Dress at me _

Hmmm this is your size try it on" Dawn said

Huh W-why I don't need anything" I said As push the dress away

Dawn was a bit surprised then she said "Oh so have a dress for contests then "

I was confused on what she meant so I told her. " I was goanna use my clothes" as she pull down her clothes

For some Reason Dawn and Kyte Laughed at me.

"Okay I will admit That you _could _use those for contest _If _you didn't used them for traveling but Since you are You need something flashy something that screams **I'm goanna be Next Top Coordinator!**" Kyte **said **as she started To look for a dress "Something like this"

Well The Dress was a Bluish color, the back had A very Big blue Bow, in the front it wasn't as revealing but to be honest the Mannequin did show some cleavage since that my size ,the Sleeves were Short and it came with white gloves, and the Skirt part was a above knee length so it pretty much show my legs.

"I LOVE IT!" I said Squealing . "I'm gonna try it-*Beep*beep*Huh?*beep*beep*"

Turns out my X-gear Was acting up same goes for Kyte then all of a sudden A picture of Matt and Ash came on

_**MATTVSASH**_

_**1 one 1 Battle**_

**Battle screen loading…..Battle screen Rendering complete MATCH START**

Huh? Battle Screen What the hell" I said confused

Don't Worry when you register with someone you can see there battle" Dawn Said {Only a simulation readers think of it like your playing Pokemon black and White }

"Oh That pretty nifty" Kyte said

**10 min Later**

**Battle Over Battle Over **

**Victor is Ash **

Well that was quick" Kyte said

Well he is Ash" Dawn said proudly

_I was pretty Sad that Matt Lost and he also likes to hold a grudge I really hope he's okay _

Oh is someone worried about a certain someone I presume" Kyte said

"What are you talking about" I said Confused

Dawn was even Snickering until she said "Oh I didn't know you two were close."

_It took a while to figure what she meant and when I did I was red ._

H-h-h-h-huh?" I said flustered "Were close but not **THAT** close"

But you said that You always do your Little flirt jokes with him doesn't that mean anything to you"? Kyte said while pointing her finger at me

"Look there's Nothing Ya hear me N-O-T-H-I-N-G now I'm goanna try this on" I said as grabbed the dress and took off in the Changing room

They got some nerve Me liking Matthew He's is the most idiotic annoying ….Trustworthy nice Considerate WHAAA what am I doing ohhhh damn them.

**4 min later**

Okay here I am" I said as I came out the dressing room.

Dawn And kyte were amazed on how I look then all of a sudden Ash came in

Hey Dawn have you seen….*whistles* heh heh you look great im guessing this is your contest dress.

Yep I love it" I said happily

Then its on me" Ash said

R-really? I said "thank you so much"

Hey ash I can't them any-ARI?"

Oh no Matt's here out of all people oh Man

"hmmm Pichu"MAtt said

Pichu: Pi Pi *Gets down from Matt's head and bows same does for matt*

ALL HAIL PRINCESS ARIA THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN PAULUNA CITY" Matt shouted While kneeling

Wh-What"? I said with a really confused look in my face.

Aria I have never seen you so beautiful your Amazing Matt said as he hold my hand

I as blushing like crazy cause people were watching us so I just said "I've never seen you like this Matthew but do you really mean that"

_He gave me an strong answer_

"No" Matt said as he got up

I was so pissed I kept saying BAKA to him So many time and launching so many punches but he dodged all of them and as soon as I to catch my breath he Turned around and it looked like he's was blushing

But to be really honest you DO look really cute Ari And that no joke" Matt Said while twirling his fingers

I knew that this was real truth because he could never talk to me like that

And as he continued …Heh I wouldn't be surprised if guys started to come to you"

Now's my Chance I whispered to Kyte and dawn that this is what by flirt tease.

"Really now does mean you'll come to but they'll be sooooo many I wonder what you'll do" I said Seductively

When I said he looked pissed Then he turned around and said this with a straight face : THEN I"LL WIPED THEM OUT I WON"T LOSE TO SOME PRETTY BOY' Mat said as he clenched his fist

Everyone looked happy Does he really cares for me that…..

"Hey Would you guys Shut Up"

Who said-*gasp*

_T-that face his face its him …..Bruce I just took of hiding in the dresses _

Damn I thought you weren't here Bruce" Kyte said

Huh Oh its you _The Girl who sucks at drawing _Bruce Said laughing at me

_Kyte just wanted to punch him Then matt came _

Even he looked Pissed "So you're the one Who always bullied Ari Huh Unforgivable"

_Matt_

_Bruce just laughed at him._ "So I'm Just guessing here but your one of Zero Loser friends" He said

Zero"Matt said confused

Bruce just grinned "Yeah its Ari Nickname Zero because She has 0 friends 0 talent and 0 possibilities HA hahhahahaha

Matt and Kyte Were protecting me and just hiding here …NO no more I have to stand up for myself even though im scared

Pichu:*About to use Thunder but moans from the injury*

Sparx don't do it as much as I hated it don't this is my fight" I said

Huh who le hell are…. Well well well if it isn't the loser zero how ya been heh you look pretty cute too heh heh" Bruce said as sluped his tounge at me

That's IT! Im gonna…"

I hold him back Then I said with a straight face "Enough matt Bruce I challenge you to a pokemon battle If I win you will stop your fiendish way but if you win…you can do what you what with me"

_Everyone Was shocked even Matt I know he was worried but this was my battle and my fight._

_**Aria VS Bruce**_

_**2 one 2 Battle**_

Bruce: ill start BLASTOISE (Shell) LET"S GO

Matt: Blastoise!

Ash: This an't good

Aria: Gale My friend

I can do this I WILL BEAT HIM

Bruce Shell Use HYDRO Pump

That was some serious power but snice he's was a water type it should be much damage

GALE STAND YOUR GROUND I commanded Gale

Gale took the hit but still got some serious damage

Matt: Ari even though it's a water type move it can still give some damage !

Thanks at least I learned something new

Gale Charge in

Dawn: HUH!

Man you really are dumb Shell use RAPID SPIN

I knew he would have kept that move Gale Jump it

Gale jumped dodging the rapid spin but I wasn't done yet Use BuLLETSEED

Shell took some Major damage in the back and I the front since he landed face frist

Bruce get up man

Shell: BLAST! *Stands up proudly*

Matt: Its still standing

Bruce: Heh shell is pretty tough to those weak attack

Ari: We'll see bout that Gale use Leaf Blade

Matt: Huh leaf blade when he learned that

Ari: when he evolved Now go Gale

_Gale speed has improved cause of our training and know he gonna ….._

Bruce*under his breath * Aqua jet

Blastoise *uses the moves*

_Huh were the hell did that come from That hit GALE so HARD He landed on the ground hard _

Bruce Hahhahahahah so weak Just like you Know finished it Aqua jet once more

Gale *gets up*

_Oh man coming in fast what should I -wait_

**Aria Mind**

**Dawn this dodge technique I invented really helped me out so I think it should help you too **

That it "Gale Jump and Spin it

Gale did it HE jumped it the air and spinned around shell Aqua jet And he was behind him now which means Now Use Leaf Blade

Gale used his blade as wings to speed up or in this case speed down And he landed a hit again in the back and shell landed face first but this time

**BLASTOISE K.O**

**Dawn**: She used it

Ash: Whoa impressive

Matt: All right Ari Beat the next one

Bruce : Return Heh that wasn't even my strongest now Ted win it for me(Teddiursa)

Kai: Huh

Dawn: That's his strongest

Ash: Heh Don't underestimate small pknm.

Sparx: pichu pi *salute*{Damn straight }

Ari: Use Leaf Blade

Gale: Nuzeeee

Heh this should be easy

Bruce : HEAD SMASH

Ash: told you

Whoa it look like a Volt Tackle But blue And Gale leaf blade got shattered and Got hit pretty bad so now he knock out

Nuzleaf K.o

Ash: its one on one now

Dawn: She can still win it

Aria: Kuybi I need you *vulpix appears* Now lets-Kuybi?

Vulpix:Grrrrrrrr

Bruce: heh heh Oh man That the same vulpix I abandoned two weeks ago and it chose you? Hahahahahahaha you two are perfect for each other cause your both weak

So HE was one the one Matt Looked more than pissed And the same goes for me

Aria: Grrrrr Kuybi lets show how strong we are

And when I said that Kuybi ability activated Drought I can tell cause one hes glowing red and two its sunny and it look like she's about use a new move that I think I know

Aria: Use FLAME WHEEL FULL POWER

Matt: Smart with Drought activated fire type moves are powered up.

Bruce : Teddie One more time Head smash

Ash: if he keeps using that teddies goanna get some serious recoil damage .

She can do it I know she can I believe in her Kuybi's move and Ted moves Clashed Ted looked pretty weak But I know she will win and boy was I right Kuybi power was more powerful cause of the drought ability and kuybi pushed him straight to a wall.

**TEDDIEURSA K.O **

**Victor Aria**

The ganag was proud that I won and I also conquered my fear technically I wasn't scared but I WON**.**

**Bruce Was screaming then said Ghaaaa"How can I lose to a ZERO A ZERO grr these POKEMON ARE USELLES YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION" Then he took off somewhere**

**Yahooo Ari you won Hhahahahahaha"Matt said as began to hug me ,but then reliese what he was doing. "Don't take that Seriously " **

**Boy was he blushing So I couldn't help it but to say "So Matt what did You mean by THEN I"LL WIPE THEM OUT I WON"T LOSE TO SOME PRETTY BOY' " I said mocking him**

**Doesn't Concern you Zero " Matt said as took of-HUH? HEY GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU YET**

**Ash: should we stop them?**

**Kyte: That jus there way of sayin thanks to each other**

**GET BACK HERE BBAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAA**


	8. Contest time : Pauluna

**Sorry for the long wait here the next chap**

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD ACTION**

* * *

**Aria Pov**

_Well Dawn and Ash left the city so now its back to three they said if we were in Starlight We were invited to come in . Well right now Were in bed right now since the contest reopening is tomorrow cause of the crop festival and….boy …am…..I…. sleepy.. Zzzzzzzz_

Aria and Matt are laying in flowers

"Aria" Matt said as he turn to aria

"Yes Hon" Aria said as she turned to Matt.

"I love you" Matt Said.

"I love you too" Aria said as Matt pulled Her in for a passionate kiss .

_I really loved that kiss his lips were warm and nice._

Hey can you me a favor" Matt said

"What " Aria Said

"Wake up princess "Matt said as he started to disappear

"Hey wait come back don't leave me MATT" Aria said as was brusting intao tears

Wake up Princess Wake up Come Ari WAKE UP *Smack*

**Pokemon Center 2****nd**** floor Room 4**

Huh? Aria Said gorging

"Man come back to reality" Kyte said

"Only a dream?*sigh *"Aria said sadly

She was Grinning like something happened but then….

"Ok Be honest you like Matt don't you" Kyte said with a stern face

_That was out of the blue _

Then Kyte sat next to me "Really cause you were talking in your Sleep Saying: Oh Matthew not there Matthew that tickles Matthew I love you too "

Boy was I blushing I had those dream about him. I wanted to say something but only Stamering

Now I'm I'm going ask you one more time Do….. You… like Matt?

I said "Yeah"

When I said that sparx Came out a bin and he look happy and he was leaving to the-WAIT STOP HIM

Sparx Is tied up in a vine whip By Gale

Now why were you eavesdropping Sparx

Sparx: -_-

Sparx please you cannot tell Matt please I'm begging you He cannot know Please" I said as I hold his hand

Sparx:^_^ Pichu pi

I sigh in relief "Thank you" Then I looked at His said of the bed "Huh Where matt"

The egg that ash gave him started to glow So he went to nurse joy *Door Opens *

Matt came in happy with a pokemon in his arms.

Hey guys meet Pyro The Chimchar" Matt said as he showed them the baby Chimchar.

It looked so cute Kyte just wanted to squeeze him then I took out my pokedex

Wow so a sinnoh starter" Kyte said while holding The Chimchar

Matt said yeah But know I gotta look out for its blaze ability cause remember this is the 2nd generation of ash's inferape

_That scared me _

Then Kyte Stood up "Well other than that We have 3 hours until your first Contest "

Then I got up and clenched my fist "Yeah today is the day get my first contest Ribbon"

"Well you already you were I'll be when im watching you " Matt said with his head down

I said "Outside because of the incident?"

He nodded

What incident?" Kyte said confused

"Sorry that between me Ari and my Family" Matt said

_I understand what happen that but…._

"Um Aria?" Kyte said pointing at my clothes

_I realized that I was in My Sleeping boxers and Only my bra since I was to exhausted to put on a shirt _

_So I screamed from embarrassment_

Matt just stood there" Why the hell you screaming for I've already seen you in boxers before Even in your underwear when you slept by us sometimes"

Kyte looked shocked "Really now heh heh heh"

"URASAI URASAI URASAI" I shouted as I threw a pillow at kyte {Note: Urasai is Japanese for Shut up and Baka is for Idiot or Moron }

Outside of there room

Bruce : So She's entering the contest huh not if I can help it.

3 hours later

HEELOOO People and welcome to the Pauluna Contest Dome

Crowd is cheerng

I'm your Host Maria and here are our jugdes Our Pokemon Centers nurse joy ,Pokefan club presdent Mr Tanaka And A special guest the Captain son of Our Jenny Police foce Bruce Janner

Dressing room

Matt: Aw Shit so this is his plan huh?

Aria: I don't really Care?

Kyte: Wow You're that confident:

Aria: Yeah

Kyte: well ill be in the stands see ya *Leaves *

Matt: Before you Go Here hand her A charm

Aria: Wait isn't this yours ?

Kai: Yeah It gave me luck it should give some to you *Hugs Her* Good luck Ari Wipe the Stage with them *stop hugging her and Runs*

Did he just froget it lets do this thi- yikes I almost forgot Dawn gave me Some Ball capsules And symbols I decided to go with a brid a Fire Symbols combine those an you get a phoenix .

20 min later

Maria: …..And now Our Last contestent Aria Mizuki From Petal Village

Aria : Lets Do this *Head out*

Outside of Contest Dome

Matt: Lets see what she got.

Sparx: She's gonna Smoke em

Inside Stand

Kyte : GOOOO ARIA WHOOOO HOOOO

Aria: Alright Kyubi time to shine

_When I thew it the flaames were everywhere then it truned into a brid and on top that brid was Kyubi .she did her back flip and landed on her tail._

Aria: Alright use Fire Spin

VULPIXXXX use the fire into a tornado

Maria: Oh wow the Vulpix Use the Fire spin to from a dazzling flame tornado

Aria:Now use extrasensory

Maria: What this is seems she mending the flame into a egg.

Aria: NOW REALESE !

VUlPIXXXXXX *vulpix is now a nine tails*

Maria: Wow She use the flame tronado into egg and transformed the flame into a ninetales You can even see the vulpix inside the flaming nine tails, BUT WAIT IT SEEMthat the The flaming brid from the ball capsule is coming back

Aria: Now Zen Headbutt

The zen headbutt makes the Red flame change into a blue color then she'll charge in to the brid and then *Crash*

Maria: Oh my look at all the Purple Flowers arppering from the colsision

Crowd is in amazment

Kyte: Got one hey it doesn't burn.

Vulpix Lands and bows

Aria: Thank you

Maria: ANNNNNNDDD that all contestent now well give out the result in ten mins

Kyte: She's gonna be in the 2nd stage I know it

Outside

Matt: with those moves she' get in the second round.

Bruce heh heh time to do some rigging

10 min s later

Maria: Allright Folks Here are the top 10 contestents

*On the board it showed 10 people Aria was nowhere to be found*

Aria: Huh? *about to cry*

Kyte: Damn it

Outside

Matt: Aw man Bruce im gonna kill him.

Burce: Heh heh who's laughing now bitch.

Maria: oh wait we have miscount HERE are the real top 10

Bruce: WHAT?!

*The top ten was showed and Ari was there *

Ari: *sigh* Yes

Kyte: ALL RIGHT!

Outside

Pichu: She's in

Matt: I knew it Now she gonna win…..Screw it im gonna in

Pichu: huh? But your fans will ambush you

Matt: Sorry but I gottta my Bf *head in*

_As the 2__nd__ round begain I won four round so far the same for this person and now time for the last match._

Maria: All right time for the last match of the day Aria vs. Gregory

Wow he had green hair green eyes ad he was wearing a suit

Greg: call me greg if you want

Aria: Alright let have a clean fight .

Greg: likewise

Aria: Gale time to shine .

Greg: Mudkip

Maria: Time Limit 5:00 AAAANNNNNNDDDDD BEGin

Aria 100% Gregory 100%

Aria: Use Razor Leaf

Greg: Jump on em

Mukip: Jump on the razor leafs One by one and on the last one he jump high in the air

Maria: what an excellent use on her opponent move .

Aria 80%

Greg:Now use Aqua jet

Mukip: uses the move and charges downward.

Aria: Jump and spin it

Gale: Jumps and dodges the attack while spining and is now behind him

Greg: huh?

Maria: What an excellent way of doging

Greg 85%

Aria: Now use Bulletseed

Gale: Uses the move and hits mudkip

Greg: Cushon fall with water gun

Mukip: Uses the moves and land safly .

Aria: 60%

Kyte: Man this looks grim

Gale : lands

Greg: Use mud shot

Mudkip: Use the move in a rapid fire

Aria: Dodge em

Gale: Doges the mud shot by backfilpping but get hit by one.

Maria: Oh that got hurt and it looks like Nuzeleaf is down

Aria: 10%

_Oh man am I goanna lose _

Aria: Come on Glale get up!

Gale : struggles to get up

Kyte: Come on Gale

Time: 00:59

Bruce: Heh well at least she loses

Greg: its over

Aria: Please gale

?: COME ON GALE YOU CAN DO IT!

*everyone stares at the voice *

Aria: HUH:*looks up* *gasps* Is that ..?

Maria: Oh My it it Matthew Flora Creator of Garcida perfume

*crowd cheers at matt apperence*

_He actually came in her knowing hes gonna get swarmed by fans just for me_

Aria: Come on gale

Gale: NNNUUUZELEAF*gets up*

Maria: AND WERE BACK ON

*Crowd cheers with Excitment*

Greg :hmmm Alright Mudkip Were back in Use mud shot and mak em big

Mudkip lauches huge mud shot at Gale

Aria: CHHHAAAAAARRGE

Gale: Charges in

Maria: Is she serious

Matt: Now gale Use…..

Aria:….Leaf blade

Gale: Use leaf blade and slices the mud shot while running slicing each and everyone until he hit mudkip with extreme force

_Mudkip KO_

Greg: NOOO!

Bruce: Shit

Maria: And that it the winner is ARIA MIZUKI FROM PETAL VILLAGE

*Crowd cheers with Excitement*

3 min later Matt Aria and Kyte are in the center of the stadium

Maria: I know present you with The Pauluna Contest ribbon

W-wow my frist contest I was green representing our Crop festival.

Aria: Allright *twirls around * THIS RIBBON IS MINE

KuybI: Vulpix*jumps happly*

Gale: Nuzeleaf *jumps happily *

Greg: Heh congrats I hop to see you in the near future

Aria: You too *Greg leaves* Now as for you *looks at matt* you actually came in here know th fact your gonna get mauled

Kyte: ohm so that the incident

Matt: Yeah but right know we gotta elebrated for your win so th-

Fan: MAAAAATHEWWWW *Fans crowed Matt*

Matt: Ghaaaa ok ok um ILL meet you guys in our room hey hehy Sparx save yourself

Sparx: Alright *Jumps on peoples head and goes on Kyte head*

Matt: NOT LITERALLY Ghhhhaaaaaaack *gets pulled away*

Aria: its tough being a celberaty .

Sparx and Kyte nod

**Pokemon Center 2****nd**** floor Room 4**

Matt comes in with a plate with a lid covering it

I burst out laughing "Man those did a number on ya "

He nodded "Yeah and with my remaining strength I made your favorite *removes the lid* "

I squealed with joy when I saw them "your homemade fudge brownies" Then I took up one

"You cook?" Kyte said as took one and bit into it "Oh god these are good "

When I always felt sad or glommy hed always made these for me he said it's the secert ingidient is what always makes me feel better" I said as took anther bite

Awwwwww that is so sweet" Kyte said as she looked at matt

He smiled "hey anything to help out a close friend"

_As we finished the the brownies we got a little tired_

*yawns* well im gonna take a bath then head to bed peace" matt said as he went out the door

Kyte did the same "me too bye"

_I just decided to lie down and thought bout todays event …..Friend huh but for some reason I want to be more than just friends _


	9. Requirements

Well we left the city To find the Pauluna gym they said it was by a waterfall and we pass two with no sign of the gym. Exhausted We decided to take a Breather at our third waterfall.

"And done Okay Kyubi come see "

_I drew Her standing proud on a rock with flames in the Background and Kyubu looked very happy when she saw it _

Aria looked amazed "Wow kyte your getting better"

"Well practice makes perfect, um by the way where is Matt ? "I said as looked around

She sighed and said "There doing Special training …..For the Mind he says"

I sighed at this "well he is a trainer"

Matt Pov

*Sparx Pyro and Matt Are Meditating under the waterfall*

Sparx: Endure The Pressure {PICHU CHU}

"Clear your mind" I said as close my eyes

Pyro: …

Sparx: Pryo's asleep

I opened my eyes too see Pyro My newly hatched chimchar Sleeping Under Heavy waters

"Wow such concentration " I said as picked him up and in the waterfall cave

Sparx: It was pretty smart of you to let chimcar turn off his tail flame .{Pichu pi pi pichu}

"Well his fire Would have gone out for good if I did'nt do it " I said while drying myself off

Sparx: *Shaking his fur* Well your right Hey um Would you mind ?{Pichu Pi?}

"Sure" I said as I dried off Sparx

Sparx : Ahhhh thanks *Notices something * Hey what that?{Pi?]

I turned around to see a round blue gem clapped in a rock

My eyes were sparkling when I saw this So I took out My X-gear And Scan it

_Result complete item is Soul dew_

_Info on item Unknown_

"No info huh oh well let take it I can show it to Ari and Kyte"__I said as put on my clothes

Sparx: I'll break the base with my Shadow Punch KyAaaaaaaa {Pichi pi PICHU}*uses shadow punch And break the rock leaving the jewel rolling toward matt*

_I got the jewel in my hand but It started to glow Blue then all of a sudden a trail of blue light shot up to the sky even though were in cave it broke though then it stopped._

Sparx: Whoa what a light show

"I know" I said as I put the Soul dew in my bag

Pyro: *yawns* Chim?

Sparx: Nothing much?

Pyro: Chimchar Chim!

Sparx: She's hungry

"Well lets go come on Pyro" I said as Sparx and pyro got on my shoulders.

_As we got out of the cave Sparx sensed something _

_Sparx_: *Ear twitches * Huh? *Looks up and panics *MATT ABOVE YOU {Pi *looks up* PICHU}

"Huh" I said as I looked up

_What I saw was unbelievably fast it looked like a blue jet we jumped out of the way and when we turned around the jet was already 2 miles ahead of us _

Sparx: The heck was That ?!

My face was still frozen Just trying to figure out what happened "I don't know a jet "

Sparx: Not THAT LOW it look like a pokemon

"Well whatever it was its gone now lets head back and not a word of this to anyone got it" I Said Calmly

Sparx: nods

Pyro: Nods

_As we got passes the waterfall we saw a building a Man that look to be in his Mid 30s _

"Umm hello sir My name is Matthew Flora I'm trying to find the Pauluna gym " I said nervously

"this is the gym boy " The man said while grooming a buizel "And I'm the gym leader Major "

I was pretty Surprised that this is the gym but a gym is a gym so.. "All right well then I challenge you to a…."

Stop right there Sonny" major interrupted "Frist you have to meet my requirements to challenge my gym"

I was pretty confused on what he meant

He laughed at me then said" your face say you don't know huh well then each gym has there own requirements or conditions for example mine is that you must have one water pokemon with you "

I was in despair when I heard this "Aw man there aren't any water pokemon here to catch "

He laughed at me again "That's were your wrong the lake behind my gym has ton of water pokemon I'll even let you use the rod here but be warned the pokemon you first caught will be yours no take backs "

"Alright Sparx launch the signal "

Sparx: Gotcha PPPPIIIIIICHHUUUU *Launches a charge beam I the air*

Aira pov

"Huh that's Sparx Charge beam There calling us" Aria said as she got up and reached for her bag

"Lets go" Kyte said

30 min later

"ugh that was a hike "Aria groaned

Sparx: Pi chu pi pi.

_It looks that Sparx was waiting on us._

_AAAARRRGGGGGHHH_

"_Huh where that coming from"Kyte said_

_Sparx: *Waving his hands* Pi pi pi *goes inside the gym*_

_I'm guessing he wants us to follow him lets go." Aria said as they head inside the gym_

_Lake Matt pov_

_*Matthew is struggling with the rod *_

"_Ghhaaaaaa you Monster YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF MY Grasps " Matt shouted _

_Major: (HE actually caught the monster pokemon)_

"_Matthew NOW!" Major shouted_

" _Arrrrrhaaaaaaa *pulls it out * Gotha you're…..mine?" Matt said _

"_Matt we got the signal is…..something wrong" Aria said_

"_Congratulations Matthew your First Water type The monster of the Lake a Febass " Major said_

_Boy was I pissed but then I was happy "heh heh well welcome aboard Febass "_

_Kyte laughed at me "Febass are the most useless pokemon ever next to magikarp "_

_That may be but with some training she'll become strong ….and also I'm gonna call you Mimi like that._

_Mimi: ^_^_

"_Now you are ready to challenge my gym" Major said _

_Yeah LETS DO THIS_


	10. Gym time: Water

Okay for the past two days I've been training my New pokemon febass Mimi . I am pretty pissed that it was a febass I was hoping for a buizel or even a piplup but I'm not discourage why because this feebas pretty special ,one is that Major said it the queen of the lake which means its strong and you can tell cause it know ice beam and water pulse I thought they only knew splash and two is very big for a febass. After all that training I think I'm ready

"So you ready now kid" Major said behind me

I turned around "Yeah I'm Ready Whoa Major?"

_I saw him with a bunch of girls In cheerleading uniform_

"_Heh heh Matthew meet my cheerleading squad they can almost do anything to motivate pokemon" _Major said proudly.

Oy

_Gym stage _

_*Aria and Kyte are in the stage and matt and sparx are in the field *_

"Ok since I'm a Water type user we shall be using a water type field , You shall be able to substitute you own pokemon And also you have the first move this will be a two on two battle " Major said

_The field Was surrounded by water with platforms_

"Okay then sparx your up" I siad

Sparx: Smart thinking Water is weak against my type *head to one of the platform *

Heh my turn Piplup" Major said as he summoned Pipulp

"Sparx Use Shadow punch" I commanded

Sparx: Charge *Uses Shadow punch and charging to piplup*

_Since sparx Couldn't attack straight he had to jump from platform to platform to Land a hit_

Cheerleaders: GO GO PIPLUP GO GO PIPLUP

"Doge it by Going in the water" Major commanded

Piplup: Pip *Dives in the water

Sparx: *Shadow punch Misses* Huh where he go.

_That right Piplup can Swim _

_Spar_x keep a lookout even though you swim perfectly Piplup still has the advantage alright" Matt Shouted

"That Right Sparx Be careful GOOOO SPARX "Aria Cheered

Sparx: Right but where is-

"Use peck"Major commanded

_Then all of a sudden Piplup Came behind Sparx and landed a hit on his back._

Sparx: Ghaaaa*Falls to the edge of the platform *

_Aria looked scared as for kyte she had a serious face _

_Sparx:_ *Gets up * Man that smarts

Use charge beam " Matt commanded

Sparx: Take this *Uses charge beam and lands a hit sending piplup flying to my side*

Piplup: *Hit a wall* PIP!*Drops to the floor*

_Kyte looked happy now and Ari looked relived _

Cheerleaders: Come on Piplup Come On Piplup you can do it you can do it GOOOOOOOO PIPLUP!

Piplup:*stand proudly *

I was baffled "Wow That Cheerleading Squad can really motivate Huh?"

Sparx: Go figure

Major Started to laugh "I told you they can do anything to motivate pokemon and there the proof "points to piplup**

_I saw Piplup Glowing Blue Which mean torrent has been activated._

"_That'_'s torrent it power up water type moves_" kyte_ said

"Now use Whirlpool " Major Commanded

Piplup: PIPLUUUP*Summon a HUGE Whirlpool thanks to torrent and throws it at Sparx*

Doge it" I shouted

Too late" Major said as the whirlpool suck him in

Sparx: Ghaaaaaaa I can't swim in this its pulling me in the center.

_This is not good I can't do any thing at my end …unless we try the new charge style…. its worth a shot _

"Sparx Charge Beam: Style Explosion " Matt commanded

_Everyone look confused when I said that _

Sparx: Charrrrrrrrrrgggeee Blast *Charges power then releases it into an explosion Knocking out Piplup in the process *

Piplup KO

Major was baffled "What was that ?"

I explained it to him "I turn Sparx's charge Beam Into a charge Blast .I order to use charge beam the user charges power in there mouth then releases it in a beam but in our process he use his whole body to store power and released it in a explosion "

"Whoa Matt I knew was smart but not THIS smart" Kyte said

"Come on Matt One more"Aria shouted Then she whispered something "Time to change "

"That right, Sparx take a breather "Matt said as Sparx came back "Now Mimi your turn"

Kyte looked pissed" This thing again its weak "

Buizel lets go" MAjor said as he summoned Buizel

Cheerleaders: Buizel Buizel GOOOOO BUIZEL

Buizel: **looks proudly with his hand folded

I sighed at this"Oy *GOOOOOOO MIMI * huh"

_Now this was a surprise Ari's in a cheerleading uniform heh heh heh well cross that off my list on things I need to do before I die and what even worse gale and Kyubi are involved _

Aria….. (Dawn: I used this uniform to always cheer on ash and the other in my group it should suit you ) Mimi Mimi You're the best Just like you r trainer fight fight fight Gooooooooo MIMI

Mimi: ^_^

"heh heh looks like girlfriend couldn't help it "Major laghed

"yeah she always tend to go overboard with-HeeY SHE ANT MY GIRLFREIND! "I Shouted while blushing

"I know Hey Ari you right about his reaction " Major said

"I know right " aria Said

Whooo was I pissed "Grrrrr Mimi use Ice beam"

_She use the ice beam freezing a trail of water going to buizil_

"HUH? IT know ice beam" kyte said

"Remember he caught the queen of the lake "Major said "Buizel Water pulse "

_What he did was pretty smart he used the orb of water and plunge it into the ice beam making it frozen an hitting Mimi_

Mimi: Bass *confused*

"Aw crud its confused MIMI ICE BEAM" I shouted

_Welllllll it used the move but… _

_Mimi_: *confused*FEBASS *Uses ice beam but aims at Matt*

_I ducked down on the floor but my hair got caught it the blast now I look like a White haired Super Saien_

"Now on me ya crazy fish " I scolded

Mimi: *snaps out of it * Febas?FEBASS *Use ice beam on Buizel*

Buizel: *frozen*

"You snap out of it huh okay then lest finish this use Scald "Matt commanded

Febass: *uses scald and melt the ice and Burning Buziel*

Buizel: BUI *kneels*

"NOW HEADBUT"Matt Shouted

Febass : Jumps out of the water to use head but

Buizel: *Grins* Bui bui

"HA HA HA right into our trap Use guillotine " Major Commanded

"GUILLOTINE" the Group said

Buizel : Buuuiiii *His arm became blades a slice through Mimi *

**Mimi .O**

"Ha ha ha your not the only one oh has tricks" Major said

_Damn this is not good He has THAT move out of all things_

Sparx: this an't goanna be easy *goes on a platform*

"Come ON sparx Come on Sparx You can do it" Aria cheered

Sparx: Thanks

"Use Water pulse" Major Commanded

Buizel: Uses the move

Give it back to him with shadow punch" Matt commanded

Sparx: Take this *uses shadow punch and clashed with water pulse *

Sparx: *Water pulse Pushing sparx back* Its pushing me back

"Next Hand just like we Practice " matt said

Sparx: RETURN TO SENDER *Uses his next hand And succeeds to reflect it back at buizel *

Buizel: Bui*I serious pain *

Major look scared "Come on buddy just a little while longer use hydro Pump"

Buizel: BUI *Use hydro Pump with intense force*

"ROCKET CHAGE BEAM" I shouted

Sparx: Lift off *uses charge beam on the Platform ascending him in the air and dodging the hydro pump*

"What the Buizel aim again " Major said

Buizel : Fires again

"Alright lets try our new move that ash taught us USE VOLT TACKLE"

"Huh? Ash taught him volt tackle" Aria said

"Yeah when they first battled "Kyte said

Sparx: Here we go *dives down with volt tackle and goes through the Hydro cannon and Blasting Buizel*

_Buizel K.O victor is MATTHEW FLORA FROM PETAL VILLAGE_

"All right WE DID IT _" Matt_ said with excitement

Sparx: Man I'm Spent

Aria was happy "WHOO HOO GO MATT GO MATT"

Sparx: HEY{PICHU PI}

"Opps I mean GO SPARX GO SPARX" Aria said

Sparx: That better

_3 min later_

"Heh heh kid your skills were amazing I now present you with the Waterfall Badge_"_Major said as he pulled out a box with a gym badge in it

_So this is a gym badge huh I've never felt so happy in my life_

_ALL RIGHT PAULUNA GYM DEAFTED CAUSE I GOT… THE WATERFALL BADGE_


	11. Old Buddies

Well I managed to get my first gym badge so now were hading to molten village Which I heard is famous for there Hot springs. Right now we just found an Glaceon And Aria planning on capturing it.

Kyte: Hmmm*looks at the pokedex*

_**#487 Ice type**_

_Glaceon is a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur, which can be frozen into sharp quills. It appears to be wearing a tuque on its head. Glaceon's inner ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all rhombus-shaped and darker blue, in contrast to the soft cyan main body color. Glaceon also has a similar shape on its back. Glaceon's feet are also a dark blue color, giving it the impression of wearing boots._

_**Special abilities**_

_Glaceon can use any attack that Eevee knows with the addition of Ice-type attacks. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Glaceon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. In addition to that, it can also freeze its fur to make it stand up like needles - similar to its evolutionary kin, Jolteon. By controlling its body heat, it can also freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry._

_**Behavior**_

_The behaviors of the Glaceon are currently unknown._

_Habitat_

_As an Eevee, it chooses to live anywhere it wants. From there, it can evolve to its surroundings. In this case, an Eevee living in snowy mountains can evolve into a Glaceon._

_Ability: Snow Cloak_

_Move list: Icy Wind, Bite, Shadow Ball_

_Lv 14_

Kyte:

Glaceon:*Use Shadow ball*

Kuybi: *Dodges it then uses Flame Wheel but thanks to Drought The flame wheel is even more Powerful and hit Glaceon with some Serious Damage*

Glaceon: GLACe *Falls*

"Now's my chance Lets try a Heal ball this time Hrag " Aria said as she threw the poke ball

WE waited and waited until *ding*

"ALRIGHT GLACEON IS MINE" Aria said as hold the poke ball in the air "And its name is Glace"

Kuybi: VulPix Vul

"Man it took you 2 poke ball 3 great ball one luxury ball and one heal ball just to capture it" Ashton said

Kirlia: Its such a waste.

Pichu: I know right {Pichu pi}*nods*

Aria was fuming "ohm quiet Kirlia and I don't even know what your saying Sparx but that insulting and as for you Ashton you should Be grateful that Matt helped you out of there Since your one of his old friends friend or not I Should have left you there"

"MAn still dark as usual huh Matt" Ashton said

"Yep, but still it was pretty weird for us to bump into here yeah and also in your condition that you was in"Matt said

_2 hours later_

_The gang is walking down route 3_

Matt: Is cleaning his gym badge.

Sparx: Come on you've been polishing that thing ever since you got it

Kyubi: *nods*

"I know sorry 'I said ""I'm just to happy alright

"Well the next town is pretty far but there's a village beyond this pass"Kyte as she read through the X-gear map

Sparx: *senses something* Huh?

"Something Wrong Sparx?" I said

Sparx: I think someone calling for help *get off of Matt goes to the faint voice *

"Huh? Hey come back here" I Said as I chased Sparx

_Ari and Kyte chased him as well but when we got to the voice we saw two pokemon and there trainer hanging upside down on a rope_

"_Oh my _gale use leaf blade to cut them down_" Aria said as she summon gale_

_Gale did what she said and cut the rope and gale did it and the trainer got up I recognized him_

_Ashton_" I said I got close to him

Huh? Matt" The boy said

It is you HOW YA OING OLD BUDDY" ashton said as he got up

_He looks different reddish-brown hair, very light tanned skin, and reading glasses. He wore wears skinny jeans, a red shirt and a brown jacket._

Fine hey Remember Ari" I said as I point to her

"Oh yeah man you've grown both of you" Ashton said as he stretched his head oh and this Blaze my Magby

_Magby huh Pokedex time_

_#240 Fire_

_Magby has a red body, with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach, a single spike on its back and stubby arms, and a short red tail. Magby's head is covered with large lumps that resemble hair. Like its evolutions, Magby has a black, metal shackle on its neck._

_**Special abilities**_

_Magby can breathe out 1100-degree Fahrenheit flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. It is also able to shoot Smog from its mouth._

_**Behavior**_

_A Magby's health is determined by the flames that it spews from its mouth. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health while a Magby that is spewing flames that are mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued. However, Magby is able to intentionally expel such obscuring smoke as to lower the accuracy of the opponent._

_**Habitat**_

_Mountain Pokémon_

_Magby normally live in volcanic craters. However, there have been rare occasions wher Magby live in Towns._

_Ability: Flash Fire_

_Moves: Flame Wheel, Fire spin, Ember, Scratch_

_Lv 22_

And my Krilia Blade

#281 Psychic

_Kirlia has a white body and looks as if it's wearing a tutu. Kirlia has skinny, green legs. Kirlia's hair doesn't block its eyes as much as Ralts's hair does. Kirlia's hair has bangs that reach down to its shoulders and the two red horns have shifted their position, making them look like hair pins._

_G__**ender differences**_

_Kirlia has no physical gender differences, but its evolutionary pattern can depend on gender: only a male Kirlia can evolve into a Gallade, although Kirlia of both genders may become Gardevoir._

_**Special abilities**_

_Kirlia's abilities are mostly about the same as Ralts's are, only stronger. Whenever Kirlia uses its Psychic abilities, the space around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. Kirlia also has the power to see into the future and create a rip in the dimensions._

_**Behavior**_

_Kirlia's beauty is said to grow whenever it receives positive feelings from its Trainer. Kirlia like to dance during sunny mornings._

_Ability: Telepathy _

_Moves: Shadow ball, Confusion, Confuse Ray_

_Lv 20_

Say hello Blade" Ashton said

Blade: Hello its nice to meet you

_All of us were shocked that he talked_

"_its just his ability Telepathy he can communicate with us "Ashton said_

_Aria was surprised _

_Sparx_: So that ability is true then

Ashton yes it Sparx

Sparx: What the you can Understand me

"Yes with my training i was an apprentice to Flannery from the Hoenn region and she taught me how to speak with my Pokémon. " Ashton said

So what happened" Aria said

Well we were searching for a dawn stone to evolve Blade but then all three of us got stuck in a tripwire and you know the rest.

"Did you say Dawn stone I have one you can take it"Kyte said

Really thanks" Ashton said

_As kyte pulled out a case A fire stone Dropped out _

_Kyte: opps_

Kyubi: VULPIX *jumps on the fire stone then star to glow white *

"Hey what going on "Matt said

Ashton look excited" Its evolving "

_At first her tail was growing long then her body grew as when then the light subsided _

Kyubi You're a nine Tails know" Aria said with excitement

Kyubi: It appears so And Ari it appears that I can communicate with you fully .

"This too cool *beep* Huh"Aria said as she pulled out the pokedex

_This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, as well as having nine tails, each of which is tipped with orange. They also have a fluffy crest atop their heads and a similar ruff around their necks. Ninetales have gleaming red eyes that are said to give them the power of mind control. They can also live up to one thousand years._

**Special abilities**

_Ninetales are based on the kitsune of Japanese mythology, giving them abilities to wield Ghost-type attacks such as Confuse Ray, and the fairly Ghost exclusive Will-O-Wisp. They are also very vengeful Pokémon and have been known to curse those who mistreat them. Ninetales are highly intelligent Pokémon that understand human speech. Many legends surround this Pokémon, one of which states that Ninetales was born when nine saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon. Ninetales have also been shown on several occasions to be able to swim, most notably in Mewtwo Returns and The Power Of One, which is unusual for most Fire-types._

_**Behavior**_

_This Pokémon's extreme intelligence lends to what most consider Psychic-type characteristics, though Ninetales has never officially been described as anything other than a Fire-type. It also seems to hold grudges very easily and will curse humans and _Pokémon alike if they touch one of its tails.

MOVE SET ALTERED Flame Wheel Flamethrower Zen head but ,Physic

Amazing aria said

Found it" Kyte said as she pulled the dawn stone

Blade: Thank you *touches the stone

_As blade glowed white the out of his appearance looked cool_

B;ade:I am now Gallade

_475 Psychic fighting _

_Gallade have a white lower body that consists of bold rounded hips with strong legs. His torso is thin and colored in a balance between the green of his upper body, and the white of his lower body. Sharp red hornlike protrusions stick out of the chest and back, similar to Gardevoir. Gallade's arms are shaped like tonfas, with extendable blades in the elbows. His head resembles a gladiator's helmet, with a white face and a light-teal colored head crest. Like his counterpart Gardevoir, Gallade has spikes on the sides of his face._

_**Gender differences**_

_Gallade is a male-only species. Some consider Gardevoir to be the female counterpart although Gardevoir can be of either gender._

_**Special abilities**_

_Thanks to Gallade's arm blades, which can be withdrawn and extended to two lengths, he can learn a variety of sword-like attacks in several types. These include Leaf Blade, Night Slash, and the rarely known Psycho Cut. He is one of two non-Grass-type Pokémon that can learn Leaf Blade. As with other Fighting-type Pokémon, Gallade can summon Earthquakes, and launch rocks at his opponents (in the forms of Stone Edge, Rock Slide or Rock Tomb). He can also learn punching attacks like the elemental punches, and the rare Drain Punch. He has one of the greatest varieties of moves. Since Gallade is a fully-evolved Pokémon, he can learn Hyper Beam or Giga Impact._

_**Behavior**_

_Gallade are masters of courtesy and swordsmanship, defending the weak from harm. They attack in fierce onslaughts against their foes._

_**Habitat**_

_Gallade hide up in very tall trees, watching for trouble. When the time is right, they leap from their homes to forewarn civilians or fight enemies_.

Blade: Thank you

"don't mention it so where are you going? Kyte said

Blade : The village beyond here

Oh well then come with us then" Matt said

"Alright then" Ashton said


	12. Hot Spring Reveals

_We finally made it To Molten village and just in time The sun was about to set. The village was as expected molten rock everywhere probably cause of the volcano on that mountain ._

Aaaaaawwwwww It is sssoooooooo Hooooooot" Aria Complained

Kuybi: It doesn't bother me.

"Same here" Ashton Said

"Probably cause your clothes are too thick" Matt Suggested

"Ugh I'm getting all sweaty I need a bath" Aria Complained\

_I was about to say Something Until We herd a voice behind us _

Well Then Why don't you come to the hot Spring The voice said

_We turned around and Saw an old lady she Kimi's height yeah that small_

_Aria crouched down to speak too the Lady"Excuse me miss_ did you say a hot spring _"_

"_why _yes Im The Elder Here my name is Kiara .Molten village is famous for there hot spring and we also sell the Garcidea perfume here_" the lady said_

Aria was Confused "Huh? Why would you sell them here ?"

The steam Here plus the perfume in the heat causes the perfume to change in color from the pink liquid to to green liquid making the smell more sweeter" Matt said

"How did you Know that" Kiara said

_I folded my arms and turned around _

"Because I gave theme the idea 5 years ago"

Wait a Minuet are you Matthew Flora ?" She Question me

_I turned around and knelled down_

Yes I am Miss Im a trainer now so im not here on business"

She laughed " Well it a pleasure to have you here just for this day the hot tup is free"

Sparx: All right.

The women side is over here so ladies please follow me" Kiara said

Lets go I'm dying to take a soak" Aria said as she walk off with Kyte

Blade: So where's the Male side

_I realized that only I knew where the Male side was_

"I'll show you also you can bring two pokemon in so-SHAYMIN Huh?"

From the sound I looked up And I saw a shaymin Flying straight Down and landed on Sparx or Crashed landed

Sparx: Ghahhhh JEZZ GARCI WHAT THE HELL

"Garci? Is that really you "I said as I went closer

Garci: Shay Shaymin *nods twice*

Sparx: He says Yes I am What to join you.

"heh heh Garci Reallly even though you hate fighting"I said smiling

Garci: *nods*

_I sighed at this but then it hit me _

"I have an idea you can be my mascot As im traveling snice its garcidea Perfume its also a key Item for you"

Garci: ShayMIN SHAY SHAY!

Sparx : he said ITS FINE WITH ME ME PARTNER

As we when to The women side to tell the girls about Garci After that we headed to the Hot Spring

**Hot Spring (Male side)**

Sparx: ahhhhh that's the stuff *floating in the water *

Garci : mmmm hmm

Blade this is exhilarating

"Aww man if this is torture chain me to the wall" Ashton said with towel to his forehead

"amen to that"I said

Mlaze: Magbee ^_^*Splashing *

"heh heh oh yeah I've became an Aura guardian just like I promised "

My eyes were wde open when I heard this

"Really Congrats"

Blade: it's not an easy task Matt its extremely difficult .

"Blades right learing to control Arua is no difficult task unlike you of course since your dad was one" Ashton said

That's right my dad is an Aura Guardian amd still is by not at home all the time

"You want to know something cool I can do aura Sphere" Ashton Said

Sparx: Lies

Ii think so to

"you're bluffing "

_Ashton look proud and he opened his hand and green ball formed in his hand and he shot it up in the sky_

"Whoa"

Sparx: Holy Crap

"heh heh surprised that proof that you fully understand Aura " Ashton said

_Man you never fail to amaze me Ashton_

"Hey you were also planning to become one weren't you" Ashton said

"Yeah my dad said I have to find him in the Hidden Arua Village which is pretty hard to find " Matt said "'which is why im also traveling "

To become Menga Champion and a aura guardian You have a lot on your plate " Aston said

I laughed at this"Yeah I know"

"Hey lets go….CHEACK on the girls" Ashton said Perverted

"Dude that's wrong…..Im in'

Hot spring Female Side

KYte Pov

*Matt and Ashtonn are outside near there spring gathering INFORMATINON on them*

Aria: Oh Man Kyte This is amazing Hmmm kyte what are staring at

_Man I can beat her in drawing eating but I just cant beat her in …..**pounces_

Aria: Hey what are you *Moans*

**outside**

Matt: *Holding in a nosebleed* Oh Man the have to be doing THAT.

Ashton: wow aria really improved in size.

_**Inside**_

_**Aria: *moans* Kyte What are Doing *Moans***_

_**Kyte: In this category you always win why Why WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE BIGGER BOOBS *squeezes harder ***_

_**Aria: Moans louder H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hey This an't f-f-f-f-f-f-funny Stop I think I might…. KYTE STOPOPPPPPP\\**_

_**Matt and Ashton: *Gets a serious Nosebleed and Rockets to the floor* **_

_**Sparx: Huh *goes up * Hey Blade, Blaze check it out Ari and Kyte are wrestling and kyte winning. **_


	13. Lost

_Sorry for not updating as usual I was too busy with my other story but now I'm gonna take some time off the other one and spend more time on this story _

_Aaaaaaannnndddd action _

_Well the the hot spring was...interesting I mean wow kyte was really grabbing on. Anyway we were about to leave the village but the exit was blocked by a landslide so the elder told us to go through the magma cave but..._

"I am not going in there its to scary" Aria said while she shivered in fear

"aw come on you still have this phobia" Ashton said

"wait that mean you do the same procedure? " kyte said as she looked at me

_I crouched down as said"yep come on Ari get on"_

_She sighed then got on my back _

Sparx: man this is ridiculous I'm going on Ashtons head *goes on Ashton head*

Hey hey. Watch the do"Ashton said as he fixed his hair.

"just be careful of the earthquake " the elder said "and watch out for the monster"

_And that made aria freak out _

M-m-Monster" aria shivered

The elder explained "yes there's a legend that a very powerful fire type pokemon lives in the mountains only one has seen the pokemon and lived to tell the tale he doesn't speak but I hear he's called red"

_Aria was shaking even more_

"hey so it can't be a moltres cause they don't migrate hear enteis out which leaves Groudon and heatran so we have to rely on my mimi" matt said

Blade: true but mimi can't. Survive without water

_Ashton. Nodded. _"blade's right we have to be cautious.

Sparx: right let's go

"am I the only one sane one here WERE GOING INTO A DEATH TRAP!" aria screamed

Garci: I better. Be careful since I'm a grass type

Kyte asked me to translate "she says she better. Be careful since I'm a grass type "

Kyte looked worried "hey then come in my bag" she said as Garci went in the bag.

Blade onward *walk*

Elder may the great Arceus protect you.

Victory volcano

_We're in the volcano ari is on my back with her eyes close and this place is flowing with magma_

Kyubi I wonder what magma taste like

Ashton looked at Kyubi "don't even try it *growls*"huh?

_Aria clenched me harder wondering what was the growl just now_

Was that the monster?" aria said still with her eyes closed""

_the growling got closer and what turns out to be an Arcanine_

I was relieved "oh its just an Arcanine arise there know need to worry JET COME ON OUT"

_All of a sudden Kyte summoned her TRAPINCH out_

_Kyte finally I found you Arcanine your mine jet use sand tomb_

_Jet about to use sand tomb_

_Arcanin uses extremespeed and hits jet without hesitation_

_Kyte JET grrrrrrrr jet use earthquake _

_Matt WAIT KYTE STOP_

_We were too late jet use earthquake and cause the whole place to become unstable .aria and I lost control and ended up near a ledge _

_Matt and aria ahhhhhhhh *falls*_

_Ashton blade use psychic _

_Blade on it *uses the move* _

_They caught us but aria was slipping_

_Matt ari hang on_

_Aria I can't i'm slipping _

_Matt don't. Let go_

_Ashton blade hurry up!_

_Blade its not easy with two people_

_Matt aria stay with me _

_Aria: Matthew there's something I have to tell you_

_Matt can it wait_

_Aria no I lov-*drops* AHHHHHH_

_MATT ARIAAAAAAAAAAAA_


	14. Victini

Hey sorry again for not updating Internet problems so here's the next chapter Which will introduce the aria Mc Pokémon

* * *

No no she can't be dead I won't accept it she not dead

Kyte was crying"this is my fault I shouldn't had battle here in the first place"

_Then the Arcanine and jet came to her._

Jet: TRAPINCH trap .

He says don't worry we'll help you find her"Ashton said

Arcanine *growls*

"he'll help to "Ashton translated

She hugged the both of them "thank you both" as she wiped the tears from her face.

_Then jet started to glow he evolved into a vibrava _

Jet you evolved just for me "Kyte said

Sparx I feel something .

"me too" i said

Kyubi me three

Blade same here its Aria

_I got up and ran down the hill blade Kuybi and Sparx followed then some more tremors came and shattered the path behind us_

"we'll keep on going you guys find a way out" i shouted as we ran down

Kyte pov

Kyte got up"Let's go ohh"

The Arcanine grab me and Ashton on its back

"he knows the way out " Ashton said "yhaa

_We took off the next direction Matt Ari be safe._

Matt pov

_B1_

Sparx What the didn't we passed that rock a few minutes ago.

Huh? We did. What the" i said baffled

Blade is the mountain confusing us?

I couldn't take this mountain. Anymore" AAAARRRRIIIAAA" i shouted

Aria pov

_Wha were am I. As I got up it looks like I'm in a temple. The temple had a Large V on it then it started. To glow then the charm that Matt got. Me started to glow red as well .The two lights collide on the floor and came a pokeball with a V on it._

A pokeball ?" i said as I picked it up and threw it

_A Pokémon came out of it it was one I have never see before so I took out my pokedex_

I

#494 Fire/Psychic 

_Victini is a small, rodent-like Pokémon. Its large, pointed ears are shaped like the letter V, possibly in reference to its name or the generation it was introduced in. Victini's eyes are large for the size of its head, and are blue. Its round head is comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored, whqile the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Victini's two winglike tails grant it the ability to fly._

_**Special abilities**_

_Victini are said to bring victory to the Trainer that owns it. It produces infinite energy within itself and shares it with others by touching them. Victini are also able to become invisible when desired. It is known to send visions to is the only Pokémon that can learn the move Searing Shot._

_**Behavior**_

_Victini has a very caring nature; while usually a very timid Pokémon, it will fight with force if its friends are under any threat._

_Move list V -create, Flamethrower Psychic _

Victini ugh am I awake?

He can talk" i said

Victini of course . I'm victory pokemon. Victini and I'm your new partner

Tggv w

Partner I don't remembering capturing you" i said while picking up Victini

Victini well I was waiting for the one with the victory key and you had it and whoever has it I shall be there partner.

_This is amazing I actually have a rare pokemon in my team_

_"well th_en ill call you...Vic its simple " i smiled now let's get outof here

Matt pov

B1

Sparx Same rock again .

Blade ridiculous

Kyubi indeed

_We were getting exhausted but then my bag started to glow it was the soul dew. _

Aria pov

Temple

_As soon as were about to leave a red orb came down from one of the pillars i check the x gear and it was a red soul dew._

"wow this looks cool " i said amazed

Vic never seen that before oh well let's go

_As we were about to leave another tremor happened it settled down but we heard voices like screaming _

Sprax YHAAAAAAAAA

BLADE NOT LIKE THIS

Kyubi AW MAN

MATT I DONT WANNA DIE

_Vic caught them with Physic and put them down gently._

Sparx Human I'm alive IM ALIVE.

Matthew got up and said "whew wonder who saved...Aria...AAAARRRRIIIAAA! "

_He ran to me and hugged me tightly,he was very concerned about me. Even Sparx and Kyubi. Joined in._

"thank god your safe ari I don't know what will happen if you were dead oh thank god Ari I lo-*wack* ghaack

I hit him and said "you're late as always "

He sighed (this is the thanks I get a hit on my head)

Vic umm who's this?

He's one of my closest friends ever Matthew Flora

"yep I am-WAIT YOUR A VICTINI.

Vic yep

_The tremors got worse it cause the cracks to flow lava. the lava surrounded us there was no escape._

Vic everyone hold on Teleport

_We landed outside the mountain and kyte and Ashton were right there and when they saw me kyte and Ashton bear hugged me. He heh man I have some good friends. _


	15. Power Within Part 1

sorry im late here the next chap

I was so jealous of Ari getting a Victini from MY charm but I did give it to her so I can't be that selfish .The next city was FeatherGlide home for their best Flying type Pokémon. It was still pretty far so we made and fed the Pokémon with their food but for Pyro she was fed via bottle by moi.

Pyro *enjoying the bottle *

Kyte was amazed "Wow you look just like a dad "

I laughed at this" Well a dad gotta takes care of his kids"

As soon as Pyro finished me and Kyte had a little training battle

Kyte blaze Flame Wheel

Her Quilava was pretty fast But Me and Sparx came up with a new Charge Beam Style for defense this time.

Matt Sparx Charge Beam: Dome

Sparx charged up his whole body and released it small dome to block small attacks like Blazes Flame Wheel.

Sparx All right it worked now time for step two.

If the attack was a physical attack and was successfully blocked we cans sometimes counter it by releasing the dome causing Blaze to move back far and gain some damage.

Blaze *moans* Quilllll

Kyte You wanna Stop Blaze?

Blaze *nods*

"alright then Matt you win " Kyte said as she gave Blaze some berries

? You call that a battle

The voice caught us off guard and we see this trainer with Green hair Red eyes A orange T shirt and black pants and shoes .

" your never gonna get strong if ya battle like that" the Trainer. Said

Kyte started to get angry "it was just a training Battle its good to know your limits."

"Whatever floats your boat " the Trainer said "Name's Karl Wiser I'm going be the the Next Menga champion "

"I think your. Wrong buddy cause I'm gonna be it " Matt said fiercely

Sparx *goes on his Shoulder * DAMN straight he's gonna win

Karl laughed" with that shrimp"

That pissed Sparx off so I challenge him to a Double battle to prove who's better .

Karl Budew aron let's go

Budew Dew

Aron ron

" man the both of them are pyshe up" aria said

Blade indeed

We've had lots of Aron back home but as for Budew...

Matt Budew huh Pokedex Time

_**Physiology**_

_At first glance, Budew barely has any similarities to its evolved forms, Roselia and Roserade. However, when the two "vines" that are on top of Budew's head open up, a big spot can be seen on each vine (one that is blue and the other being red). As a matter of fact, the two vines are actually what will be the Pokémon's flower-holding arms when it evolves into Roselia. Budew also appears to be wearing a green bib. This will become a skirt once it evolves. Budew's face is yellow, with long, vertical streaks of eyes and triangular, stubby yellow feet._

_**Special abilities**_

_Budew can basically do almost anything Roselia and Roserade are capable of, but its abilities are usually weaker. However, the Water Sport and Worry Seed attacks can only be learned by Budew._

_**Behavior**_

_Budew usually like sunlight, warmth, and clear ponds to live close to. Budew are very sensitive to climate and temperature changes. In the spring, it releases pollen from the bud on top of its head which opens in the sunlight. The pollen can make people sneeze and have runny noses. In the winter, the bud closes to endure the cold._

_Move list Leaf Storm Giga drain Petal Dance_

I was amazed on this Budew "Leaf Storm and Petal dance These are high level moves and the leaf storm move is not on the list of his evolutionary move chart"

He told me that this was a 6th generation Pokémon and it was breed with Servine the last time with Roserade so it's amazingly strong.

"So are we gonna fight or talk" Karl said

He's asking for it.

I held up my Pokeball for Febas and said"Sparx your up and Feba- on second thought Pyro you wanna try"

Aria jumped out of seat telling me that this is not a good idea but it's good practice for looked happy jumping up and down and went next to Sparx. Ashton said he'll be the Referee and the match has begun.

Matt Sparx use Thunder on Aron

The thunder was coming straight for Aron but he wasn't moving until it hit him which had no effect.

Sparx What the Aron a steel type right?

I had a confused look on my face"yeah so how...

Karl interrupted " Aron here is also a ground type so of course it'll have no effect "

Matt well then Sparx Shadow Punch on Aron

Karl Aron use Headbutt

Arons headbutt. Was too fast for him he couldn't land a hit so he took some damage.

Sparx ugh. Shake it off *shakes his head* I'm good.,

Matt Allright Pyro Flame Wheel on Aron

Yes Pyro did it correctly and got a direct hit at aron and since she's a fire type the move was super effective

Aron *pushed back on its side * Aron *struggle to get up

Karl Budew Leaf Storm ...Huh?

Ummm Budew wasn't. Even. Paying attention aron went next to her and knocked her back to her senses. Karl repeated the command and She summoned a fury of leaves and launched them at Sparx and Pyro.

Matt Sparx Charge Beam : Dome

It was too late Sparx and Pyro got hit pretty bad Sparx still had energy charging up but Pyro. She was bawling like crazy.

Pyro Whaaaaaaaa

Sparx *still down * ugh

Karl now Budew Petal dance on Chimchar

Matt Pyro Dodge it

She was still crying and the petals were coming straight at her Sparx Reacted quickly and shielded Pyro and in the process he released the energy in a ball a big one hitting Budew and knocking her out even knocking out Sparx

Karl Budew you idot always so weak even with your attacks Return

"hey that uncool treating your Pokémon like that " i said angrily

Pyro chin *looks down at Sparx*

Sparx *moans *Pichu pi pi (don't worry about me buddy Uhhhhhh) K.O

Pyro *cries * Chimchar *looks at Aron with !

As I was about to say something until I looked at Pyro looking down at Sparx, he was pretty banged up then Pyro tail started to turn Blue and it was getting bigger .

Ari Is this Blaze

Kyte no its not that

Ashton its an even powerful ability than Blaze

Matt Inferno

_Ability Inferno An upgraded version of Blaze. The user Flames turn blue when at there limit . fire moves are even more powerful only a few Pokémon have this._

I knew this was ash's Infernape daughter but this is incredible this power. I'm guessing that This is revenge for Sparx that's why it activated

Matt aw man now we're talking Chimchar Full power ember

Pyro launch some hug gobs of fire at him Aron and Karl couldn't react quick enough so It knocked out Aron fast

_Winner Matthew _

Matt Alright we did Pyro...Pyro?

SHe looked At me with rage and screamed at me like she didn't know me at all and released her new move at me

flamethrower.

Matt Pryo its me Matt

CHIMMMMMMMCCCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAR RRRRRRR

This is not good

,


	16. Power within Part 2

Pyro was outta kept blazing everything in its path and there was nothing I can do.

"Guys we to do something " i said

"Screw that let's go Aron " Karl said as he took off with aron

"Ashton threw his pokeball " Blaze I need your help "

Magby was summoned and Ashton issued a command " Use smokescreen "

Maaaaagbby *use smokescreen *

The smokescreen covered him up and Pyro couldn't see a thing

I looked over at Gari"Garci I know you hate battles but I need your help."

Garci nodded "Shay Shay..."

Sparx translated " He'll help"

Alright Garci Use Grasswhistle" I commanded

This should calm her down,and it did it put her to sleep the Inferno Ability was deactivated.

"Phew she's asleep " Kyte said

Aria frowned "Well Karl's gone and its looks like its getting dark and there's no Pokémon center anywhere "

"Well we'll camp here for the night " Kyte said as she got out her camp set

Aria eyes were wide open we she heard this"CAMPING?"

Relax it just like when we sleep in the tree house" i said as I took out my sleeping bag

"Okay".Ari said

Now my chance

" If you want I can sleep next to you " I grinned

She's so cute when blushing She turned around and thought it over and made her decision

Her cheeks were pure red" S-s-sure "

Kyte Giggled "Aww such a cute little couple "

We both got pissed. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE !"

As we got in our tents and sleeping bags we said our good night's and went to sleep and Ari slept right next to me.

3 hours later

**Sparx POV as usual Normal people can't understand Sparx besides Other Pokémon Matt and Ashton**

Huh my Pichu sense is tingling. I got up groggy just to see Matt and Ari cuddling together.

I sigh " (Pichu pi) Can't believe his plan worked " hmm?

I forgot why I woke up so I went outside to see a leaf Storm just over the tree's so I went.

I saw that Karl Wiser Kid training Budew but it doesn't look that Budew's not so happy and she pretty banged up .

Now Aron Iron head and Budew Leaf Storm

Aron Charrggggee

Budew got hit without even letting her start and dropped to the ground

" please let's stop now I'm tired and hungry" Budew said as she struggle to get up

Aron just ignored her plea " your weak that's why your not gonna eat or rest until you show some improvement. "

Whatever Aron just said I might agree " Karl said as he nodded " Now try again and Use head butt Aron"

Aron charged "Get READY "

She's not gonna make it I gotta help. ]Time for a charge Beam dome

"PICHU PI"

I got there in time and used the move and blocked it just in time.

"Hey what the oh a pichu hmm Aron lets catch it" Karl grinned " Aron Use iron head"

"Uh oh I better use volt tackle" i said as got in my running stance

I used Volt Tackle and smashed Aron back.

"A Wild Bolt that's usual " Karl said

"WILD BOLT THIS IS VOLT TACKLE!" i shouted

Aron laughed" That's Wild bolt the downgrade version of Volt tackle "

So Ash lied to us...no there's got to be a reason.

"Aron Head butt" Karl commanded

"Wait hey I'm not a wild Pokémon" I said panicking

Aron stopped in its tracks " Huh Hey your that pichu that knocked Out Budew"

Karl realized this as well " Hey your that pichu with that Chimchar right?"

I nodded and headed to budew" Hey you alright " *picks up budew*" Come

Knowing that matt might be Angry I still took him with me.

"Hey You give me back my Pokémon " Karl said as he took out a pokeball " Fearow get that Pichu"

A FEAROW!? This is not . Budew on my back I can't do Vo-i mean Wild Bolt, thunder or Charge Beam.

Fearow squawked " Give back Budew" *uses Brave Bird*

Budew cried" Please just let me be, you'll be hurt "

"No way Budew your trainer is horrible " I said while jumping to fearow " Shadow Punch "

We clashed with so much power but I manage to beat him and escape to our camp

"thank you Pichu " Budew bowed " but why did you help me"

" Call and the reason that I did so you can be free from that Karl Wiser Kid "

Budew gasped "F-free?"

I know trainers like him are only into pokemon that are strong and will give up any weak Pokémon so why is he training This Budew so hard?

I needed to know.

" Hey Budew you mind me asking why is he training you so hard"

She looked at me with a straight face " As Karl said I'm a six generation Budew breed by a Servine ,Grovile,two Roserade , Snivy and a Oddish so with all those pokemon I have to be strong...right?"

" True but to fully release the power that you have you need the proper trainer"

Budew was amazed on what I just said she turned around and looked at the beautiful night sky.

Budew was still looking at the sky" A proper Trainer...Someone like you"

Wait she's wants me to train her I was thinking about Matt but...

I nodded " Yeah someone like can train now but first."

I remember she was hungry and tired so I took some of Ashton Homemade Pokémon Food and gave it to her she was so happy that she's finally got something to eat and when she was finished we took a nap to train in the morning

Good Night. Budew

The next. Day

Ashton. POV

Me and blade were the first to wake up and made breakfast. For the gang then kyte came out of her sleeping bag.

" Morin Ashton " Kyte said while covering her mouth " Umm you...wear only pants to bed"

" 's cooler you should try it oh wait sorry your not a guy " i said laughed " I'm making eggs and bacon want some?"

It's a good thing That Blade all always finds things to but does he find them I have no idea.

Kyte took Some of the food " this is good Ashton as always ". "So the lovebirds awake yet "

Blade grinned "not yet"

I checked my watch" In 5...4...3...2...1 and action "

Aria was first "GAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV"

Then Matt " THAT'S NOT MY FAULT. YOU WERE CUDDLING. WITH ME "

Aria shouted. "NO EXCUSES KUYBI PSYCHIC "

Hmm Kyubi learned Psychic huh? Which means extrasensory is gone. Anyway Matt flew out with Garci landing right next to us.

"ugh I knew I was gonna regret this" Matt said

I crouched down to Matt" Morin Matt sleep well "

" Hah hah hah " he said sarcastically " she just overreacted as usual "

Gaci stood up."Min Min Shaymin"

Blade laughed " got that right "

"Sparx translat-Sparx?" I said as got up " Where's Sparx "

Aria got out of tent ".Morin guys...Perv."

Matt had a serious look on his face" Forget that Have you see Sparx?"

She didn't know where Sparx was Until we saw an explosion we agreed to put on our clothes pack up our gear and head over there

We arrived to see a Budew laughing A fury of Attack at Sparx

Sparx used his Thunder " Now Dodge it"

Budew did as told and jumped high to dodge it then spun around and use leaf Storm on Sparx .He got caught in the Vortex but released a Full Power Charge Beam obliterating the leafs and hitting Budew then He use a rocket Charge Beam to get to budew with a shadow Punch but as soon as he was about to hit her this happened

green energy formed Budews Mouth " BUUUUUUUUUU"

"thats energy ball " Aria pointed out

Budew fired the energy ball " DEWWWWWWW"

Spare brave face turned into a scared one " WHOAWHOA WHOA

Out of fear he used his Shadow Punch to cancel the Energy Ball but still got some damage in the explosion.

Sparx POV

" That's enough training you did good on the new move"

Budew looked baffled " R-Rose""

I smiled " Your nickname You evolve into a Roserade right so Rose for short"

Rose smiled " Thank you Karl doesn't give nickname he says it a waste of time"

"I FOUND YOU"

Matt POV

We see a Fearow With Karl on top of him the wind had so much force it almost revealed our hiding spot.

So this is were you were hiding well your little vacation ends now let's go Budew.

Oh so this is the same budew that he had.

The Budew goes to him" Budew"

Then Sparx Stopped her" No way your not going back to him"

Karl laughed "so your gonna protect Her huh ?""Fearow air cutter"

Sparx use a new style Charge Beam : Shield " You won't pass HAAAAA"

"Whoa a new style " Ashton said

It looked like a shield so

"Charge Beam Style Shield "

" what was that!? FERROW AIR CUTTER " Karl commanded

Fearow kept launching blades of wind but Sparx kept blocking it with the shield until …

It shattered" Uh oh Time to go on the offensive "Sparx said as he went on all fours "Time for a Wild Bolt. "

So he knows well as long as he knows that wild bolt can be upgraded to volt Tackle. He went head on but Fearow had use whirlwind and then brought back to his pokeball that's on me.,

Blade gulped " that's not good"

Karl laughed " Man too easy...Budew im your trainer And your suppose to listen to me so let's go"

Rose took two steps back "Budew Dew "

Blade translated ". I don't want to I hate you"

Then Sparx came out " DAMN it hate those things ...Huh? Guys what are you…Rose!

Matt picked him up" Sparx go back and save your friend"

Sparx was crying " thanks but um mind giving me a throw"

"Sure THHIINNG" i said as threw him

"Now Budew COME HERE NOW " Karl shouted

Budew ran away And Karl was even more angrier and commanded Fearow to use Brave Bird On Budew and with a powerful move like that Budew wasn't gonna make it.

Sparx use the wild bolt while still in the air" Budew use Your Leaf Storm NOW"

Budew jumped spinning up a fury of leaves and launched them at Fearow then Sparx went in the Vortex of leaves and spun creating a Volt Leaf Storm Tackle. Fearow got hit with this combo and landed on ground with Karl and in the process A pokeball was destroyed.

Karl looked Shocked "Budew's Pokeball its destroyed heh well. Looks like I have to capture you again."

Now my chance I took out a Rose Ball that had this blue rose pattern on it this pokeball works Grass type Pokémon.

I Ran to Budew" Sorry Karl GO ROSE BALL"

Everyone :HUH?

Budew was in the pokeball so we waited until …"ding" it was caught

Sorry Buddy but pokemon with bad trainer need to be rescued "

Karl was even more Pissed and got on Ferrow " HOW DARE YOU FEAROW USE SKY ATTACK!"

Ferrow was glowing pure white about to take us down so there's only one thing to do.

"Sparx send them Flying with A full power Shadow Punch "

Sparx put alot ot his Right hand that the move became bigger. He cocked back and gave. Them a serious punch that made them fly over the mountain the one thing I heard from him was…

YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS

5 minutes later

I took out Rose's pokeball " Rose come on out "

Rose came out looking pretty scared and when she saw me she took off but Sparx caught her and brought her back

" look Rose I know that you don't know me but you know my partner Sparx So ill leave everything to him until you can fully talk to me if you want"

Rose looked at Sparx like she was his only friend I understand how Rose feels cause I was in the same situation.

" Don't worry I'm here for you "puts his hand on Budew's cheek"...always" Sparx said smiling

Budew was blushing but she nodded to our agreement.

Aria jumped clapping "Welcome to the family "

Kyte looked behind us " the towns just over the mountain "

"Well onward "Ashton ran

Matt took out the Pokeball "Rose return Sparx let's go"

Sparx got on my shoulder " Alright "

Our 2nd gym badge awaits

**Well this chap was long anyways I have a few things to say**

**Does anyone know how to evolve Budew and Febass im planning to evolve Febass**

**You probably guess that Budew likes Sparx so give me some ideas on how Sparx and Budew should spend time together. **

**And also yes I change Wild Charge to Wild Bolt. I like Japanese name better**

**I'm still looking for gym leader Ocs**

**And signature moves for pokemon**

**Also if you want you can tell me what pokemon Matt kyte Ashton and Aria to catch but only one per character. **

**I've started a Forum called The Helpers and I need some members so if want the forum open ytust me you'll love it evn though I just opened it**

**That's all folks review as always there fuel for me to keep going **


	17. The Beauty of an Aura Guardian

_Were almost to FeatherGlide City But going to mountain to mountain is tiring. We found a lake and decided to take a breather And have fun. Me Sparx and Kyte are in the water playing as for ari since she doesn't have a swimsuit she's taking care of Pyro. Ever since the Inferno Ability actives she's been different._

I began splashing water at Kyte "Take this ",

"Hey what the-TAKE THIS"kyte said as she splashed back

Ashton is just floating around with Gale,Sparx and Vic " Ah this is the life an't that right guys ?"

"Yep " Sparx said,

"Yeah man Nothing beats being cramped inside a pokeball " Vic said

"Nothing can go wrong " Blade said

_Back to me I made a ribbon for my Febass but as usual Kyte went out on me._

"You put on a ribbon on An Ugly Pokémon like that " Kyte said

Mimi looked down " Hey My Mimi Is the most Beautiful thing ever and isn't that right Mimi"

Mimi smiled at me " Aw your beautiful to me and that all that matters"

Aria Pov

"Well there having fun I can't believe I forgot my swimsuit "

"Nuz Nuzleaf"

Kyubi Nodded "Gale's right Cheer up"

Glace gave me an oran Berry " Aww Thanks Glace"

_I looked over to see Kyte Quilava and Arcanine that she's now calls Jager playing with Rose. There riding on Arcanine Back._

_I took a bite from the berry when I heard a scream from The lake. _

"What happened! "

Kyte was freaking out" something grabbed Matt and pulled him down"

"WELL GET HIM BACK "!

"It's too Deep Mimi Went for him" Ashton said

"PICHU PI!" Sparx dived in

_Sparx, Mimi please save without him im nothing without him. All of a sudden We saw a bright coming from underwater. Either there's a battle going on or something evolving down there._

Matt pov

_Something was dragging me down it looked like a bluish like eel. I was holding in my breath until I saw Mimi and Sparx coming down here. Sparx used his Shadow Punch on the eel but the eel dodge it which cause Sparx to lose his breath and swam back up. Mimi Kept using Headbutt but through eel kept dodging. I was almost out of breath and i was giving. Out signals to tell Mimi to get away, she completely ignored me, then she was forming a Cyan colored orb in her mouth and launched it at The eel with a direct hit. I think that move was Dragon eel let go of my foot but I had no air left and I was too weak to swim back so Mimi Kept trying to push me up but I was too heavy. _

_Heh so this is how I'm gonna die huh?_

_I haven't even Told Ari I love Her._

_I …Can't Die No not here . Even though i was underwater I spoke to Mimi._

"Mimi…Please…Help me.…I don't want to…die"

_The last thing I remembered was a bright light behind me.…_

…_and then Darkness_

"… Matt Matt,come on buddy wake up"

_Huh? A voice _

"Ashton do something "

"I...don't know "

_I'm Alive…but my eyes I can't open them. Wait I hear something like electricity ….Oh no._

"Everyone Stand Back …CLEAR (Thunder)"

I got jolted by Sparx's Thunder and I immediately got up to see the whole gang staring at me.

"GHAAAA Who what when why…Huh? Sparx "

Sparx Jumped on me "HE'S ALIVE"

Everyone Hugged including the Pokémon except Rose but Aria was the one held on the tightest.

Aria was bursting in tears while still hugging me" Thank Arceus your alright "she looked at me" Don't you ever scare me like that again ."

I smiled and hugged her back " I promise ." "By the Way who saved me!"

_Everyone look behind me. A huge shadow was floating behind me,then all of a sudden I was wrapped around too see a beautiful pokemon staring me in the face._

"M-Mimi?"

She squealed "Milotic "

"I was TOTALLY Surprise to see that ugly pokemon become so beautiful " Kyte said

Milotic. Even though I was still weak Pokedex Time

_#350 Water_

_**Physiology**_

_Milotic's appearance is similar to that of a sea serpent, and it is likely based on an Oarfish. Milotic's body is mostly cream in coloration, with red eyes and three black dots down its neck, which might be gills. The top of its head is long, with a point at the end, and long, thin red 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also red-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of the head. Its lower tail is covered with blue and pink scales, with striations of black, and four large scales, blue with red spots in the middle, overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan. Milotic is described in the Pokédex as breathtakingly beautiful._

_**Special abilities**_

_Milotic have the ability to calm their enemies by removing their negative feelings, this suggests that they possess empathetic abilities similar to some species of Psychic-type Pokémon._

_Milotic can move by floating in the air on landm_

_**Behavior**_

_Milotic is a peaceful Pokémon that typically tries to avoid battles. It appears to dislike conflict, and will even appear before arguing humans in an attempt to calm their minds. It is a historically significant Pokémon, and has been depicted in many works of art._

_Move list altered :Dragon Pulse, Scald,Ice Beam, Beauty Tornado _

"Huh Beauty Tornado ?"

Ashton spoked" It's the Signature move of Milotic"

I looked in the Pokédex for more info

_Beauty Tornado- Water_

_The signature move of Milotic. Milotic Tail glows then creates a breathtaking blue and pink Tornado of water with the fan part of its tail. If the opponent get caught in the Tornado It will sustain heavy damage. It may also get the Pokémon infatuated with Milotic._

"Whoa this is amazing Mimi I'm so proud of you."

She rubbed her face against my stomach "Hey cut that out t-that tickles HAHAHAHA guys help me out! "

Aria Smiled " You heard him guys let's _help_ him."

Kyte Giggled " I haven't said this in a while but TICKLE FIGHT! "

Ev_eryone joined in and tickled the crap outta me. Man my so called friends betrayed me.A few hours past and it was getting late so we set up time I slept outside for two reasons 1# was ari would throw a fit if I cuddled with her again ,2# was that lake.A few minutes ago Ashton asked me what dragged me down I told him I didn't remember __…I lied . I took out my pokedex and searched the database, so far nothing so I did a cross check and put in Bluish eel With ear wings and this came up._

_Dragonair 038# dragon_

_**Physiology**_

_Dragonair are long, serpentine Pokémon that can be up to 13 feet long. They have dark, glossy eyes and a small horn on their foreheads. On either side of their heads are small feathery wings. Dragonair are covered in sapphire blue scales, except for their bellies, which are a bright white. A feature unique to Dragonair are the small blue orbs that appear under their necks and on the ends of their tails. They somewhat resemble larger versions of their pre-evolutionary forms._

_**Special abilities**_

_Dragonair give out a distinct, gentle aura that can be felt by humans. As seen in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, Dragonair seem to be able to make their wings grow to large sizes in order to fly, causing many people to see these Pokémon flying. Dragonair also host a large amount of energy within their bodies, which they discharge from their crystals, allowing them to change the weather. Dragonair's orbs can be used as a source of light._

_**Behavior**_

_Dragonair are docile Pokémon that give out a gentle aura that can be felt by people nearby. Although shy and protective of their habitat, they are also very powerful dragon Pokémon. Dragonair have the ability to shed their skin, ridding their bodies of unwanted ailments._

_There's no mistaken it this is it…Dragonair. _

_This poke mon for some reason I think it was telling me something, and I'm gonna find out what. I took out Mimi a called her out._

_Sh_e squealed " Melodic! "

"Shhhhhn mimi you'll wake up the others. I want to go back in the lake that dragonair dragged me down and I need to find out why."

_Mimi nodded and we walked to the lake. This time I brought my aqua lung its an item to breath underwater. We were about to head underwater until Sparx caught us._

"and where do you think your going …" Sparx said

"Look its important that I do this Sparx. "

Sparx smiled at me " As I was saying where do you think your going…without me?"

_Well he's right,can't go without my partner. I gave Sparx an Aqua Lung and we dove in With Mimi carrying us. We past the mark where mimi rescued me and we saw a old ruin and it looks like something or someone is went inside and candles where lit we saw old books that looked to be hundreds or even thousands of years old. But what really caught my attention is the Green and black trench coat with one of those Hats with a white feather that my dad wore as an Aura guardian . The feel of the fabric makes me calm for some reason._

_I continued to touch the coat"Wow _ this feels nice "

?"it does doesn't it"

I turned _around to see an old man in a white Was bald with an white beard mustache combo. Also the Dragonair was there._

Sparx got in battle mode and Prepared his Thunder "An Enemy?"

The old man put his hand up " We are not your enemies."

_"_Says the owner of the Dragonair that almost drowned me Zap em Sparx "

Sparx did as told _and released thunder And Mimi joined in and used ice beam, but this was weird. The old man hand glowed with strange markings and used protect to block it._

_"_What the hell! H-how is that possible?"

The old man spoke" If your an Aura Guardian its possible.

My eyes went buged-eyed" Did you Say Aura Guardian? "

The old man nodded " My name Is Oregon and this is one of my Aura Pokémon Dragonair. Young Matthew we've been waiting on you. "

"How do you know my name? "

"Your father told us about you and told us to stay here to give you this" Oregon said as pointed to the coat " This color is my son's aura it represents how calm he is in tough situations. I want you to teach him the basic things of an Aura Guardian. That is what he told me to to do."

D_ad you knew I would come here. My first step in Becoming an Aura Guardian. _

_"_Alright were do we start?"

_We began and first thing I had to do was put the clothes on so I left my Coat here and put The Green and Black one on with the hat. I put the Pichu headband on top of the hat to make it look cool. The second thing was to Pokémon and I did. He told me that so far these are all my Pokémon that share the same aura as me. A few hours into it I learned how to communicate with my Pokémon and Understand them so that mean no more Pichu translator. Further into training Me and Rose got along now that we understand each other. It was getting bright outside meaning that morning came and just in time I fully completed the basics._

"I'm exhausted Mimi how you doing? "

"Not very well Matt " Mimi said

"I'm Pooped" Pyro said

"Me too" Garci said

The Sparx added in "Me three"

"Alright guys thanks Return " I returned everyone except Mimi in there pokeballs " Thank you for everything Oregon "

"likewise and I wish you good luck on your journey " Oregon said waving

Dragonair waved his tail." see you soon"

_To think dad planned this all along. Well know allot came from this day and boy am I tired I could really use some sleep. _

_If it was still nighttime _


	18. Requirements: FeatherGlide

**MERRY CHRISTMAS HO HO HO THIS IS SANTA KAIJENO TO GIVE GIFTS TO ALL THE CHILDREN AND HERES A GIFT TO ALL THE NEW CHAPTER! **

Aria Pov

_We finally made it to FeatherGlide City after all that hiking, it was worth it. The city was named like this because it's were Bird Pokémon migrate here and there feathers are important here because people make accessories out of them. Matt was now psyche up to earn his second gym badge. Speaking of which Matt was pretty weird this morning. _

2 hours earlier

"Good Morning everyone. " Matt said as he dried his hair.

_I woke up groggy to see Matt all wet with Mimi and Sparx cleaning his fur from the water ._

Ashton got out of his tent " Morning guys,Uh Matt why are you all wet?

"Yeah did you took a early bath or something? "

_He was about to answer until Kyte and Jager woke up roaring under the tree causing Blade, Kyubi and Vic to wake up. _

Vic and Kyubi rushed out "What the heck was that? "

Then Blade from Ashton tent " An Enemy ?"

Ashton laughed "No just the Two godzillas ."

Kyte spoke in a cranky voice " Hey we can hear you ya know."

Jager Barked then Matt spoke " Jager just because he called you two godzilla doesn't mean you can call him a Nimcompoop."

Ashton look at Jager " Yeah man that was that-wait a minute you understood him?"

"Yeah I did oh yeah I haven't told you guys yet." Matt said

Kyte wiped her face "Huh *yawns* tells us what? "

_He told us that he went underwater to find out what dragged him down only to find a temple with an Aura Guardian and trained him and his Pokémon to understand each other. All of us where extremely surprised. _

"Heh I guess that will explain the new threads. " Kyte said as she pointed to the green jacket and hat.

"Yeah thanks although I'm gonna take off the Jacket since it's too hot out". Matt said as he took off the Jacket fully revealing his Brand new green sleeveless shirt that he got from his mom when we left . "but I will leave the hat on though, it's looks BADASS."

_And that's what happened although I'm proud that he's finally managed the basics of arua and since there is no contest dome here there's only one thing Matt can do here._

Matt POV

"GYM BATTLE HERE I COME !"

I was so pumped up to battle nothing can stop me.

"Matthew don't you think that your a bit overconfident? "Blade said

Kyubi added in" Overconfidents can make you choose bad decisions. "

Then Vic "Yeah don't you think you should take it easy? "

"No way bro after all this hiking I'm challenging the Gym. LET'S GO! "

ONWARD! " Sparx said on top my hat.

_I was running into the city ignoring all the buildings only looking for a building that looks like a...GYM! I saw a building with one Huge wing on the left side and one on the other. Also it had a large red and white beak representing a pokeball if that's not a gym I don't know what is._

"Found ya okay 2nd Gym Badge here we come! "

"Your not getting that gym badge before me!"

Huh, were did that voice come from?

"Hey look behind you." Sparx Said as turn my head

_I saw a young girl in a tunic with blue eyes and silver hair .Judging by the clothing I guess she's from here._

" Mister I'm going to beat the gym leader first. " the young girl said

I laugh at this " Oh really? * I kneeled down to her level* What makes you think that you can beat the Gym Leader?.

She puffed up her cheeks " because I know I can beat my mommy."

Her Mom huh?

"Well kid your gonna have to wait cause I'm gonna beat her first Isn't that right Sparx? "

He nodded "Oh yeah " (Chu chu)

_She looked stunned when she saw Sparx . Probably because Pichu's are very rare in the Menga Region. _

" Wow is that a Pichu? " She said in aw.

I smiled " Yep, Meet Spa-HEY!"

_She immediately grab him from my hat and started to play with him like a toy._

"COOL THIS POKÉMON LOOKS AWESOME " She said as she squeezed his cheeks.

Sparx started to get angry " THAT'S IT TAKE THIS! (PICHUUUUUUUJU) Thunder

_I immediately grabbed him and took the blow of thunder . Man its electrifying...no pun intended. _

She put her hands on her mouth "Oh my are you okay ?"

My smoking body was in pain but I still spoke "Burning Flesh...the smell of burning flesh, but yeah I'm okay. "

"You two may say your gonna beat me but you need to beat my requirements first. "

_I look above the gym to see A woman in white tunic with feathers all over it. She had blue eyes that can pierce a diamond, silver hair , and a Braviary right next to her_.

The girl gasped" M-Mom?"

_Well I gotta admit, she's the spitting image of her Mom. _

"My name is Sorara Wer and my daughter name you are now talking to is Wira. Now if you want to beat me, beat my requirements first so come to the gym"

_She then got on the Braviary and flew it inside the gym. Wira immediately ran to the Gym and as for me I was about to go as well I was lifted up By A Pokémon which turned out to be Kyte's Arcane and the gang behind them ._

" We found you" Kyte said as she hit me in the head " You so immature when it comes to these things"

"Yeah man,but at least you found the gym" Ashton said

"Yeah yeah know can you please let me go? " I said anxiously

Aria nooded" Sure, Kyte tell Jager to let him go. "

_As soon as Jager put me down we headed for the Gym and inside were a bunch of bird Type Pokémon here hell there is even a Tropis here. Wira was already there And so was Sorara looks like they were waiting on me._

"Oh are these your friends? " Wira asked

Ashton smiled " Yeah we are, I'm Ashton Powell and this is my partner Blade "

" Im Aria Miari and this is Kyubi and Vic "

"I'm Kyte Larch and this is My partner Jager "

"And also I didn't had time to introduce myself but I'm Matthew Flora and this is Sparx"

Sorara looked surprise " So a celebrity is now a trainer huh? Love the perfume though. "

I scratched my head " Heh heh I wouldn't call myself that but thanks though. So what's the Requirements? "

_As she turned around and walked to the big door with a book on it she said " To challenge me I need to see if you understand Flying type Pokémon so your take a test._

_The door opened and they were desks all over. Two of the desks had a Paper saying __Flying type Pokémon test._

"Wait whoa whoa whoa we gotta take a test? "

Sorara nodded " Yes if you want a gym badge you need to pass with at least A 90%."

"Aw man this is school all over again but if it gets me a gym badge so be it."

_Ari laughed at my statement but it's ture. Anyway we took our began the test I mean most of these were pretty easy :_

_The first ever pure Flying type Pokémon : Tornadus_

_The Flying type has been paired with every other type, except the What? Fighting type _

_Although What is not typically paired up with other types, it is the most common type paired with Flying. Normal Type_

_What generations introduced the most Flying-type Pokémon of any Generation. That's cake generations 1,2 and 5_

_Which generations introduced the most Flying-type moves of any Generation? 1 and 4_

_Done that was pretty easy for me._

20 minutes later.

Sorara returned with the results " Okay now I'm back with the results. Now Wira you got all wrong...Wow!

_Wira was just in a corner. _

" Ouch, sorry Wira"

"As for you...Wow you got everything right the highest was three right you just passed the record mark." Sorara said surprised

"Well when you live next to a lab you learn things. "

"I see well as promised you past my requirement now are you ready for your gym battle?"

I Had my game face on " BRING IT! "

**Guys I could really use some reviews hell I need flames too they keep me going. **


End file.
